Erotica
by Murphy8370
Summary: A series of One Shots about the Winchester boys....Caution: Contents are all mature content.
1. It's Not Over

Brown hair, like mahogany, falling around his face, curling at the collar, framing his face, his eyes like chocolate and cinnamon, sinful delights. His lips are pink and perfectly shaped, a lover's lips that form each word carefully, his voice is like honey, smooth and sweet sliding over me as I listen. He licks his lips, his tongue darting out, drops of moisture clinging to those very lips, and I just want to slide my fingers over every inch of them. I want to touch his face, his eyelids and run my fingers through his hair, I want to kiss his lips and taste the hot, sexual flavor, I want to bite his lip and roll it between my teeth. His chest is broad with long corded arms, hair arrows into the waist band of his jeans, tiny scars cover the surface giving him a more rugged look, the hair on his chest is coarse and tickles my face.

I can taste sweat on his flesh, a salty sweet taste that lingers on my tongue, his taste is so erotic, so hot. His hands are rough and calloused on my back, sliding up and down, up and down, until he reaches down and cups my bottom, yanking me against the hard bulge in his pants. I gasp and stop breathing for a long moment, he stares into my eyes with an intensity that I had never seen before. I take one of his hands and kiss the palm lightly, feeling the callous' scrape across my lips, I bite the soft sensitive pads of his fingertips, drawing his index finger into my mouth and sucking gently, he moans and shifts. I slide my tongue up one side of his finger. He moans again and pulls his hand away, moving it to the buttons on my shirt, he rips the shirt open, I can hear the pinging of buttons hitting on the floor.

His hands touch my breast through the thin fabric of my bra, his fingers squeeze the nipple and roll it hard between them, I can't breathe for a moment, his other hand slides up and pulls my head back using my hair, his lips descend and press against mine, his lips taste of cilantro and rice, they are smooth and move over mine passionately. I can feel his tongue touching my lips, forcing them open so that he can push his tongue inside my mouth, his mouth tastes sweet, something indefinable, I can feel his heart under my hand, beating wildly. His hand is still caressing my breast but the other is sliding over my back to my front, pulling the front of my short skirt up and reaching one long finger into my panties. I gasp when his finger touches the soft button of desire between my thighs.

He pulls me against him so that my chest is against him, the hairs on his chest are abrasive against my swollen nipples, his hand begins a steady rotating motion and suddenly my chest feels tight and my breasts feel heavy. The place between my legs aches and feel tight, his eyes are hazed with passion and have turned almost black, he pushed me down onto the floor and lays on top of me spreading my thighs with his knees, he takes off the bra with ease then my underwear, so that I am only dressed in my skirt. His pants feel gloriously rough against my lower body, his hips begin a thrusting motion, grinding against me without being inside, I ache and moan and scream but he just keeps moving, his weight feels good on my body.

I explode when one of his long fingers is inserted into my body, I feel like shattered glass but the frustration is still there, incomplete, his finger leaves me and I feel empty again.

"It isn't over." Sam whispers in my ear.

I buck beneath him and feel the jeans that had once been a stimulant gone, all that is left is his manhood and skin in the cradle of my thighs. Fear blossoms in my chest, he is so large, so long that I am afraid that he will never fit. I close my eyes and wait, his mouth presses to mine and urges for me to open it, I don't comply, his lower body shifts and I feel something, a stretching, not painful, not overly uncomfortable, he pushes himself fully into my body in one long smooth thrust, filling me. In surprise I open my mouth and his tongue surges inside. Emotions crash through me, sensations make me open my eyes wide to see him over me, smiling with a sweet warm smile, one that a lover might give, my lover.

He doesn't move except to put his hand back to her secret place and rotate again, no pain, just sensation, I can't breathe or think as he's doing this. Rock hard muscle cages me so I can't move to relieve the aching frustration, his body is so close so I reach out and touch his chest, running my fingers over his chest, I reach around with both hands and cradle him close, hoping to encourage him, his body is pulling back from mine, withdrawing his long manhood from my body. I reach forward and grab his buttocks pulling him forward again so that he is inside of me again. More sensation blasts through me, I begin to pant and whimper as he does this again, and again, and again. His hips thrust into me and I can't help but moan and rake my fingers down his back, leaving like cuts on his back, he doesn't seem to acknowledge it, but continues to thrust and rotate.

I explode a second time, coming hard, feeling my stick wetness between my thighs, I can tell he is close, his face is flushed with passion, he chest is heaving. His body stiffens and he goes still over me, I seem to be floating, something wet and sticky collects between my thighs and inside of my body, he lays a top me, panting and resting his weight on my body, but I don't care as long as he stays here, with me.

His lips slope down over my collarbone and kiss it gently.

HEY!

I really hoped you liked this, it's my first time with this point of view so be gentle, I'm thinking about doing a wincest for the next chapter, I'm thinking this will be an erotica story. Give me some suggestions, what do you like? In erotica that is…. I will be happy to try anything. Until then, I need reviews to get me motivated.


	2. My Turn

Sam wanted her, more than he should want a complete stranger but there was something about her, the way her dark curling hair moved in front of her face when he turned to look at someone, or maybe it was the way her plump pink lips curved when she smiled. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her, Sam shifted on the hard wood bar stool to accommodate his sudden discomfort. Sam tried to write it off as physical attraction, he had to admit she had a great body, full breasts and a flat stomach that tapered off into gently flaring hips and long muscular legs, but somehow physical attraction didn't sit right with Sam, there was something more.

"Go talk to her." Dean said

Sam looked at his brother. "What?"

"Dude, go talk to her."

"Don't we have a case to work on?"

"Dude, there is more to living than demon hunting and revenge."

"Nah, she wouldn't want to be with someone like me, not even for one night."

"What, she wouldn't like a smart, handsome, sexy guy with a sense of humor?"

"No, she wouldn't like a lying, crazy, sadistic bastard."

"I don't see anyone here like that."

"Very funny, Dean."

"Seriously, just go talk to her."

"We're busy, or don't you know?"

"Not tonight, buddy boy."

Sam looked at Dean, confusion evident on his face, Dean smirked his usual trademark smirk and Sam knew.

"Bartender or Waitress?"

"Bartender."

Dean stood up as a young woman with oversized breasts came close, Dean smiled down at her and led her to the exit, the woman hung on his arm and Dean leaned close to whisper in her ear. Sam huffed out a breathe and laughed, as soon as Dean left the bar, Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to the woman sitting across the bar. Sam noticed that her clothes were simple and subtly causal with a professional touch, the hem of her black skirt just above her knees, flesh colored stocking encased her long legs and a red scoop neck that shows the tops of her breasts. His eyes lifted to her face, exotic beauty with shiny moss colored eyes and high arched brown eyebrows, gleaming locks of brown hair highlighted with red framed her face, her cheekbones were high and well defined and her mouth was perfectly placed. For a moment, Sam imagined kissing those lips, pressing his lips against hers, tasting her mouth with his tongue, he imagined running his fingers through her hair and having it fan out around her as she lay beneath him.

It took him several moments to realize that he was staring at her, and she was staring right back at him, Sam looked away quickly and took along draw from the bottle of beer in front of him. He wondered for a moment what she thought about him, she probably thought he was some kind of creepy stalker type, or maybe he was a homicidal crazy, she was probably right about at least one of them. Sam decided as he took the last sip of beer from that bottle, that he was going to go back to the hotel, maybe sleep for a little bit, research and forget about the fascinating woman he could never have.

Once he was outside though, all he could think about was talking to her, touching her, kissing her, being inside her, he closed his eyes and felt a cold breeze float over him. Sam couldn't remember why he stopped and hid in the shadows of the bar, but he thought it might have had something to do with seeing the woman one more time before he went back. He thought about going back inside and decided against it, if he went back in there, he would talk to her and completely embarrass himself in front of her, no, that wasn't an option.

About a minute after Sam left the woman came out, alone, she seemed to be looking for someone, and for a minute Sam allowed himself to think it might have been him. His body tightened even more, he was hard to the point of painful he could smell her perfume wafting over the distance between them. Out of impulse he stepped forward, wrapped a hand over her mouth and another one around her waist, yanking her against him. Her body was soft and pliable against his hard and unforgiving muscle, he heard her soft gasp and two small hands wrapping around his forearm.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He whispered near her ear and released her.

Immediately she flipped around and glared at him. "What the hell are you thinking?" she demanded.

"I didn't want to frighten you." He mentally kicked himself.

"Well, your plan didn't work. You scared me out of my mind."

"Sorry. Name's Sam, Sam Winchester."

"I don't care what your name is! First you undress me with your eyes in the bar, and then you assault me in the park…."

Sam kissed her hard on the lips, he didn't care what she was about to say, he was too distracted by the way her mouth was moving, too distracted by the perfect curves under her shirt and skirt. At first she was shocked, just standing there looking into his eyes, then she melted a little into the kiss, touching his shoulder as his arms came around her, then when she realized what she was doing, she pushed against his chest, he was forced to release her when she bit his lip and drew blood.

"Do you normally assault women in bar parking lots?"

"No, this was a special occurrence."

"Special?"

"Yea."

She opened her mouth to talk again but Sam could no longer take it, he kissed her again, gripping her hair in one hand then wrapping one arm around her waist. This time she didn't seem to fight, she also didn't join in, Sam tried to hold himself in check, catching his raging sex drive. Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations that washed over him, a flood of desire washed through him and enhanced his already over stimulated nerves. Gently he pulled her head back a little using her hair and ravaged her mouth with his tongue, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and taste the sweet nectar from the recesses. Little by little she began to break down, began to kiss him back, squeaked a little when he picked her up and walked across an empty street to the hotel. She didn't fight him until they made it to the door.

"Is this such a good idea?" she said "I just met you."

"Same here, but a name would be nice."

"Jordan." She said.

Sam unlocked the door and put her down so she was standing once more on her own feet, she stopped him from kissing her again.

"I don't know if I should be doing this."

Sam didn't wait, merely kissed her again and felt her melt once more into his arms, he was already hot and ready for her, he couldn't tell if she was okay with this though. Then she touched him, her fingers nimbly unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt while he kissed her and touched his bare chest. Sam moaned and slid his hands up her shirt, touching her waist and squeezing gently, he pulled away for a moment to pull off his shirt and felt her fingers tracing the tiny white scars all over his chest. She hesitated for a moment when he pulled on the hem of her shirt, she seemed undecided but let him take off her shirt. He sucked in a breathe when he saw her top half, clad only in a blue indigo lace bra, he stared until she started tugging at the zipper of his jeans.

He helped her to slip the button and the zipper but didn't pull them down, he kept them on because he didn't want to frighten her. He smiled a little and picked her up, lying her on the red carpet then lying on top of her, half dressed, she bit her lip lightly and traced the sinews of his chest, sliding her fingernails over his body. He leaned over her, resting the majority of his weight on his forearms.

"I won't do this unless I have your permission." Sam said, regretting it.

She didn't speak for a long time, Sam became disheartened, placed a quick kiss on her lips for the sake of it and lifted himself into a sitting position.

"I don't know if I can do this." She said.

"It's fine." He said angrily, absent mindedly stroking the inside of her thigh, he watched her face as he did this.

She began to pant as his hand moved further up her thigh, her eyes glazed with desire, he smiled and placed his hand at the core of her pleasure.

"Do you want me?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said on a whisper.

"Let me touch you." He whispered back.

"Please." She said

"I'm sorry about this." He said she looked confused for a moment.

His hands reached up to her bra and he easily ripped it in two, her breasts spilling out into his hands, she moaned and shifted her body. Her nipples were small and a dusky rose color, contrasting to the tanned color of her breasts, he squeezed them between his fingers, rolling them lightly between his long fingers, feeling her arch. For long moments all he can hear is he breathy gasps and murmured yes', he moves and lays atop her again, pinning her completely to the floor as he leans his head down and kisses her breast, biting the nipple lightly. Sam moans as she arches and begins to grind against the hard bulge in his pants, when he can no longer stand it he pulls the skirt down and rips it completely from her body. She moans and grabs his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

"Sam…"

He sucks in a breathe and touches her flimsy lace panties that protect her from him, a flood of overwhelming desire crashes inside him, every brush of her skin against his made it harder to hold onto the reins of control. Sam holds gasps when her hands tug again on his snug fitting jeans, and pulled them down, yanking down his boxers along with them.

"Jordan, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please." He saw in her eyes that she was no longer hesitating.

In a rush he pulled off her underwear and angled his lower body with hers, lifting her slim hips so that she aligned with him.

"Are you sure?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes." Sam barely heard the words, they were spoken so lightly.

Sam's control broke, his pressed his erection to her soft womanhood, pushing himself into her slowly, inch by slow agonizing inch, she moaned and tossed her head wildly on the carpet. He tried to go slow but every time her slick tight passage squeezed around him he lost a little more until he could no longer take it and thrust himself completely into her sheath. For long moments neither of them moved or spoke, they lay there, passion at its pinnacle, Sam smiled down at her and withdrew from her body only to thrust more deeply into her, her body contracted around him. He tried again, rotating his hips then thrusting into her, she moaned and arched, little spikes of pain darted over his back and he realized that she was raking her fingernails over his back.

Sam began a steady rhythm of withdrawal and thrust, beneath him she became wild, her face contorted into anguished incomplete pleasure. Her hands touched his chest and he couldn't help but capture her wrists and pin them to the floor beside her head, she moaned and bucked, contracting around him before she screamed and came hard, Sam heard her cry of release and thrust more wildly into her body, faster and harder until everything inside him shattered, he thrust once more and spilled his seed into her body.

In exhaustion Sam collapsed, resting his full weight on top of her body.

"My turn." She said in his ear.

THE END


	3. My Addiction

Even though he has tied a blindfold around my eyes, I can still sense him in the room, tall and very muscular, a powerful force, yet gentle in his own way. His individual scent of soap, sweat and masculine power clings to the air, lingering inside my nose, tantalizing my senses, I can hear his boot steps as he moves from one side of the room to the other, pacing. I know it is night because the pungent scent of jasmine and sandalwood mixed with salt from the sea wafts from the open window to where a lay on the bed, my hands tied, my legs splayed wide. My skirt has been bunched around my hips and a few buttons of my shirt have come undone, strangely I don't feel fear for this man, this prowling panther. I can still feel his hands grabbing me from behind, wrapping my waist and breasts, for the first time in months I could feel my nipples hardening and all the blood from my body rushing to that secret place between my thighs. I remember his gruff voice as he dragged me away from the warehouse where a demon lie in wait, the way his body hardened when I ground against him, lightly at first, then more insistent. I had to get away from him, and yet all I could think of doing was getting closer.

I want him to touch me, to lay his hand on my stomach, my breasts, my thighs, I want him to take, and dominate, I want to be dominated, just this once. He is my addiction, my satisfaction, my last hope, I pull against my rough bonds, making the bed creak and groan in protest, I can hear his boot steps stop, and he is looking at me. I can feel his burning gaze on me, burning my skin to flashpoint until I can take it no longer.

"Touch me." Realizing what I have just said I change the whispered words. "Let me go."

There is no answer but I know that he wants to touch me, to take me, to dominate me; I arch my back and offer my body up to him. His first touch is excruciating, he starts with my lips, gliding over the reddened flesh from biting it, his finger touches the center of my lips, traces the line. I open my mouth and take the tip of his finger into my mouth and suck gently, scraping my teeth over the sensitive pad, his other hand is touching my hair, gripping the long black tresses in his hand, yanking my head back so my mouth opens, I cry out in pain, the roots of my hair are throbbing, and yet I don't want him to stop.

"More." I say.

The mattress dips as he settles his full weight on the mattress, close to me and yet so far away, he lowers his head and takes my lips with his own, slanting his mouth over mine, ravaging my mouth with his tongue while biting my lip, hard. Liquid pleasures races in my veins, I taste blood in my mouth, my blood, and yet he continues, his hands sliding over my breasts and stomach to my thighs. I press my thighs together as close as I can so that he can't touch me there, I can't let him touch me for he is Danger, and Lust, and Darkness. He is sex. A touch of fear brushes my heart as he yanks my thighs apart and lies his full weight on me, his hips cradled in my hips, I cry out and try to lift my legs but I am trapped.

His mouth claims mine again, brushing my lips lightly at first then harder, his taste pervades my thoughts, musky and bitter in my mouth, his hands are touching my skirt, yanking it even higher. I hear what sounds like a zipper then his hands touch my modest black underwear and without any gentle wooing he rips them off, his body isn't quiet bare, I can feel the roughness of his jeans on my vulva. Dean takes off his shirt then rips off mine along with my bra, I am bare to him, naked to his every desire, his fingers touch my vulva, they slide along the inside of my labia, now slick and wet.

I feel one of his fingers brush over my clitoris, I scream and bite my lip, he brushes it again, I fight him with my legs, pulling hard on the rope, his fingers rotate against the sensitive bud of flesh and I come, sunbursts of light blasting before my eyes before lying replete on the bed.

"Too quick, darling." He drawls in my ear.

His body moves along mine, lowering until he is level with my hips, he grips my hips and replaces his fingers with my mouth, my body tightens as his tongue flicks out and touches me. I arch and try to escape the laving tongue that devastates me; the hands that grip my hips tighten painfully and lift my hips. I cry out again and moan, twisting to be released as I feel my body tightening for release but just as I am about to come he pulls me back from the edge, thrusting his tongue into my body.

He moves back up to my mouth and takes my mouth with his, I can taste my come on his mouth, a sweet musky taste, his hands grasp my breasts and knead them harshly. I wait for pain or pleasure as he shucks his jeans and lays his naked waist against my naked hips, his manhood is erect and aroused against my vulva. He pulls himself off my body and takes my hips in his hands again, raising them until he can kneel comfortably between my thighs and align himself with my body, I feel the insistent heat of his manhood pressing into my body.

"Touch me." I hear myself say.

One thrust. He is completely sheathed inside of my body, a strange stretching sensation begins and I feel him, his heat, in me, around me, on me, every where. I can smell him, taste him, hear him, breathe him in and yet I can't see him, my addiction. His long shaft withdraws from my body and begins a thrusting rhythm, friction flares out from my lower body, it races in my veins, sprinkles across my raw flesh, fills me up and drains me dry. My body contracts in pleasure, he moans and moves faster inside of me, I scream and orgasm again, tiny pinpoints of light flashing before my eyes, languid pleasure blasting through me. Soon after he comes as well, thrusting once, twice, three times more into my body then groaning and spilling his precious seed into my body.

He feel wet and sticky on me as he collapses, and yet all I want to do is to wrap my arms around him, and urge him to do it again, because Dean Winchester is my sex, my lust, my darkness, my danger and more than that, he is my addiction.


	4. Dean and Sam

"Dean? Could you possibly shift just a little to the left?" Sam strained to say this.

"Uh…. One minute." Dean shifted and Sam sucked in a breath.

"You okay, Dude?"

"Yea, fine."

Dean could hear the strain in his voice, he tried to act concerned but for the life of him, he couldn't, all he think about was having Sam's front half pushed up against his back half, it felt good, too good. Dean shifted again and heard a groan.

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"Fine." He growled.

"Cuz I could move if you'd like me to."

"No, that's okay."

Couldn't Dean tell that he was in pain? His erection began to throb as Dean moved just a little, he could almost believe that Dean was doing it on purpose, only Sam knew Dean just a little better than that. Dean shifted again and Sam clenched his teeth harder, it took all his strength not to reach out and stop him. They were in a closet, locked inside by some cop, and the closet was cramped, it didn't allow for much room to move.

"Dean!" He hissed loudly.

"What?"

"Stop fucking moving!"

"Would you like me to turn around?"

'Oh God no.' Sam thought to himself, but unfortunately for him he didn't get a chance to say it, Dean was already turning, brushing against his erection, when Dean was facing him he grabbed his shoulders and growled.

"I did not want to you do that."

"What is your problem?" Dean sounded a little too nonchalant.

"What are you doing, trying to kill me?"

"Kill you? What makes you think I'm trying to kill you?"

"You keep moving!"

"Are you hurt?"

'Yes!' He yelled inwardly. Dean waited for his answer.

"No."

"How am I killing you then?" Dean had trapped him.

"Never mind."

"No way, you are not evading me this time, what is it?"

'I want you!' he yelled inside, his mind raged.

"You'll think it's disgusting."

Dean smiled and leaned forward. "Nothing you say can disgust me."

"Okay."

Suddenly Sam leaned forward, wrapping one hand around the nape of his neck and pulled Dean forward, pressing his lips to Dean's until their teeth clicked together. It felt so good to have him there, Sam pressed Dean up against the wall and kissed him long and passionate. Dean closed his eyes and gave in to the sweet sensations that washed over him, he'd waited, wanted, pleaded, and now he was here, kissing him in his closet. Dean opened his lips and felt Sam's tongue sweep inside, Dean rubbed himself against Sam, gently and slowly. Sam was surprised, he'd never experienced anything so sweet, so hot, so perfect, with Dean's lips molded to his own. He felt Dean's hand on the bulge in his jeans and sucked in a breath, he broke the kiss and felt Dean's wet lips move down his throat and over his collarbone. Sam moaned and drove his hips against Dean's hand, grinding and gyrating.

Dean groaned and yanked off his jacket, trying to get more access to Sam's throat, to any piece of flesh that came his way, gently Dean bit into Sam's throat then laved his tongue over it. He smelled of sweat, soap and the musky scent of sex.

A/N: I've never really done this before so please give me some suggestions if you like it.


	5. Part One, Let Me Go

It was nighttime, Sam could tell that much from the stars the twinkled outside his door, groggily he tried to move his arms and legs but found that thick coarse rope was binding him to the bed. A spark of fear made his palms begin to sweat as he struggled against the bonds.

"Dean?" he shouted. "Where's Dean?"

"He's not here." a very feminine voice called back.

"Where is he?"

The woman came into the slanted moonlight, her features were pale, high cheekbones and wide smooth lips, icy blue eyes stared back at him, her mouth curved as her eyes looked away. Sam's mouth began to water, from the bed he could see her long, slim body outlined through the pale white gown, he felt himself get hard as she moved closer, her hips swaying gently. For some reason he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Who are you?"

"I've been watching you a long time."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I've seen you through the window of your hotel, mostly you're alone, undressing…"

"You've watched me undress?!" Distress became prominent in his voice.

"I've seen the way you move, first your over shirt, sliding each button through the hole and stripping it off then came your shirt…" she was so close to the bed, she reached out and slid a finger down the buttons of his shirt. "… such strength, corded muscles overlaid with warm skin. When you've undressed those you take off your pants…" her fingers continued to slide downward to the waistband of his faded jeans, his erection began to throb. "I never watched past your jeans, I wanted to wait."

"Wait?" his body became lazy with desire, heat curled in his stomach.

"Yes, for these few moments I will have with you."

Sam felt drunk, seduced merely by her words, when he looked up again he swore he could have seen a blush creeping up her face, his eyelids felt heavy but he wasn't tired, his mind seemed to be racing but he couldn't think of one thing. She touched his face as she looked at him again.

"This is new to me. I didn't want it to be like this."

"Then don't, let me go."

She smiled but didn't answer, lazily she popped the first button on the front of his shirt then the second and third until she had made it down to the last one, her eyes mirrored her fascination as his shirt feel away. His under shirt prevented her from seeing all of him but without the shirt he felt vulnerable, naked to her, his bare upper arms covered in goose bumps as cooler air touched them.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

She was stunned for a moment. "Ana."

The name sounded strange but easily slid over his tongue. Sam found himself relaxing, laying back on the soft worn mattress and looking at the strange woman, she moved slowly, he barely noticed the slight dip in the mattress as she sat then straddled his waist. He didn't speak as she used his hunting knife to slit his under shirt from hem to hem, in the moonlight he saw the silvery glint of the night on his knife, when it reached his throat he closed his eyes. Surprise flared as her lips touched his in a purely inquisitive kiss, his eyes opened and widened, he looked at her but didn't fight her, her lips were soft and smooth as they moved over his a second time. Her scent was exotic, warm and rich, cloves and honeysuckle, jasmine and sandalwood, light and heat, her eyes stared into his, curious but also a little afraid. With little force he pried her lips open with his tongue and touched her clenched teeth, she relaxed a little and allowed him inside her mouth, his tongue swept inside and even though he was tied down he dominated her. His heart rate pitched as she shifted against him, desire hardened his body and he grinded up against her, driving his hips upward, she moaned and pressed her palms to the mattress on either side of his head.

"More." She whispered. "I need more."

"This is wrong." He said, even as he kissed her again. "So wrong…. Untie me."

"No."

"Now."

She didn't speak but her hands trailed over the skin on his chest then down to the waist band of his jeans.

"I will untie your legs, not your hands."

"Anything."

She moved off of him and went to the bottom of the bed, her hands were soft and gentle on his ankles as she untied the knots, he felt his ankle come free then the other ankle, he smiled and brought his knees up then down, bringing the feeling bad into them. When he opened his eyes again he found he above him, a worried look on her face.

"I didn't tie them too tight, did I?"

"No." he said. "Come back here."

She smiled lopsidedly and straddled him once more, desire raced through his veins as her fingers, shaking, unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them off.

"Should I take something off?" she asked nervously.

"Yes." He knew he was doing something wrong, he shouldn't be doing this, and yet he couldn't get himself to stop.

Her fingers trembled as she pulled the hem of her dress up a little. "I don't know if I should do this." She said quietly.

"Off, now." He growled and wondered for a moment why he was allowing the woman who had kidnapped him to touch him so intimately, or allow her to take off her own clothes.

She jumped a little at the tone in his voice the yanked the gown over her head and threw it onto the floor, her body was beautiful, long slim lines, almost childish, her breasts were uncovered and milky white in the moonlight. Sam's mouth went dry.

"I should tell you something."

"Not now."

"We drugged you."

It took a minute to register. "What?"

"Cantharides."

Another minute, Sam searched his brain for what Cantharides were, he was not happy with the conclusion his brain had come to. "You drugged me with sex enhancers?"

A/N: Cantharides drugs that make you want sex really really really badly.

His body burned. "It's too late now to worry about it."

"I don't…"

"_Please_." It sounded like a plea to his ears.

She smiled slowly and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his chest, the coarse dark brown hair tickled her lips as she moved upward, kissing the small hollow of his throat, pressing her teeth into his throat, gently until he moaned. Her tongue laved the reddened flesh, the rough surface felt good on his hot skin, the ropes around his wrists increased the pleasure, his skin felt sensitive, every nerve in his body cried out for release. Her fingers slid over his chest and circled one hardened nipple, Sam moaned louder, begging her to move faster, she leaned back looked at him and saw the dominating desire in his eyes, again she leaned forward and kissed him. Then moved off his waist to straddle his legs, taking the knife one more and slowly cutting each leg of his boxers until they lay shredded on the bed underneath him, Sam looked at her and saw that she was pale… and staring at his erection.

"Are you okay?" the words were strained.

"Yes. I think so."

He didn't say anymore, he didn't say anything to set her at ease or bring more trepidation but merely stared at her, curiousity soon took over fear, slowly, her hands trembling, she reached out and touched the tip of his manhood. Then encircled the tip with her forefinger and thumb, Sam closed his eyes and begged for release, her fingers felt so good, even more said as the circle moved down along his length, slowly, agonizingly so. Fire blasted through him as she moved back up again, moving with more confidence but still so slow, violently he tugged on the bonds that kept him to the bed, she didn't seem to notice but continued her slow exploration of his velvety steel, the textures ranged from rough to soft and heat seemed to sear her delicate skin.

"Please!" he yelled and bucked her.

"What do you want?"

"I want to be inside you." He whispered almost hissing.

Slowly she moved over him again, his pulse throbbed and he almost came out of his skin when she lowered herself over him, he felt the scalding heat of her body and the contracting tightness of her sex. Sam looked up and saw her face etched with desire and slightest bit of pain, it became clear why she was so hesitant when she half way lowered and he came upon the thin wall of her virginity.

"Your first time?" he ground out.

"Yes." She said, pain filling her voice.

She stopped moving and tried to pull herself up so he would withdraw but before she could even move Sam thrust his hips upward and ruptured the delicate membrane, she cried out and arched her back, he felt her contract more tightly around him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, he kept completely still.

"Why?" she said softly.

"Untie me."

"You hurt me."

"Only this time. It will never hurt again."

She leaned forward and untied one wrist, pain flickered over her features as she moved, when one wrist was undone Sam untied to other and flipped her over onto her back, she cried out in protest and pushed on his chest.

"Let go."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Get off of me!"

Sam withdrew from her body only until the tip of his sex was inside of her, she squirmed then stopped when he thrust back into her body, pleasure and surprise flitted over her features. He began to thrust into her body, watching her arch and grind, smiling down at her as his thrusts became more violent, he watched and felt her come, climaxing even as he himself was pushed over the edge. Sam collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the bed as he strained to catch his breathe and calm his rioting heartbeat, she moaned and squirmed and Sam could feel the Cantharides in his blood making him hard.

The second part will be coming soon.


	6. Love and Sex

Jocelyn hadn't known that he was there until his hand had appeared and wrapped around his mouth, he tried to scream but all that came out was a small squeak. She could feel his breath on her neck and heard the whisper that rasped across her skin. A small moan of fear erupted from her throat; she began to struggle, using every move she had learned in her self defense class but he quickly overpowered her. She felt him throw her against the wall of the alleyway and felt the rasp of something binding her wrists together. He pressed the full weight of his body against hers sliding it erotically over her butt, she whimpered as he slid his erection over her.

"Oh god." He whispered

Soon the sensation of being thrown onto the alleyway floor, she felt the cool wet concrete beneath her cheek, she whimpered again as he picked her up and half dragged her through a doorway into a apartment building. She tried to scream but she could already feel him opening another door and dragging her into another room where she was thrown onto something that felt vaguely like a bed. She couldn't tell because of the coarse material that could have been sheets.

"You can scream all you want in her but this building was condemned four years ago."

Jocelyn looked around the building and could just make out a the silhouette of a well built man against the moonlight that streamed through a gritty window on the opposite side of the room. Frustration, anger and a hint of fear washed through her as she struggled to sit up.

"Don't try to get up."

"Why are you doing this?" she could feel red-hot tears burning behind her eyes.

"I want you." He said simply

"Who are you?"

"You should know who I am Jocelyn."

"Dean? WINCHESTER? Let me go immediately!" She yelled.

"No."

Jocelyn fought the bonds that tied her hands together.

"I thought we were working together on this! What is going on? Where's Sam?" She cried to the shadow in front of the window

"This isn't about Sam. This is about you and I."

"What do you mean?"

"I needed to be alone with you."

"Dean? Are you okay?"

"No. There's something between us I want to explore."

"Excuse me! You abducted me, tied me up and all you want is to have sex?!"

"Pretty much." The shadow shrugged

"We just met, Dean!"

"It won't matter. After this I hope to know you a lot more then I do. After."

"After what?"

Dean moaned and strode to the bed and stood before her, Jocelyn looked up at him and drew back from the look that burned in his eyes. Passion showed deep in his bright eyes, she looked at him and panted in fear, she had seen those eyes before but never in Dean. Fear still licked deep inside her and she felt apprehension at the way he was acting.

"Please don't fight me."

As Dean came closer she began to disobey his orders, she struggled against the hands that touched her.

"Please Joce." He sighed

She could feel the frustration burning under the surface as he untied her hands, she took the advantage and began to fight him. Punching his chest, arms, trying to reach his face until he grabbed both of her arms and forced them at her sides then above her head, he retied her wrists easily to the posts of the bed. A harsh moan ripped from her throat as he hands swiped over her flesh like red hot knives, she could feel her body coming alive and blood was beginning to pool in that secret spot between her legs. Goosebumps slid over her warm body, she heard him curse in frustration, he was trying to take off her clothes but a jacket was impeding his progress.

"Dean." A breathy whisper poured off her lips.

"Don't make me beg. Jocelyn, please."

She tried to fight the sensations of his hands sliding over her bared stomach, his mouth moving over her jaw and neck, she panted as his hands moved to the waistband of her jeans.

"Dean please." She moaned

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything. Everything." She panted

"Okay baby." He replied

Dean smiled as she arched her perfectly made back to get closer to him, he traced over her stomach, making small circles. He slowly moved closer to the snap of her jeans, she moaned again bucking him as he straddled her hips, she looked up at him. He unsnapped her jeans and pulled the zipper down, trying to intensify the feeling that ripped through her like a tidal wave. Her heart galloped a mile a minute and her body flushed with desire, he knew that she wanted him and she knew that he wanted her, she could feel the hard length of his erection brushing against her stomach as he untied her hands. The minute they were untied she took her hands and placed them on a, surprisingly, bare chest. Hair covered the lean but strong chest and arrowed into his jeans that rode low on slim hips, she balanced herself on her arms and kissed his chest.

She pulled herself slightly out from beneath the overpowering lean weight of his body and placed her hand just above the center of his desire. He moaned heavily and loudly, she laughed and rubbed lightly.

"Jocelyn." He moaned "I want you so damn much."

"I know." She murmured back

She unsnapped his jeans, lengthening the anticipation of his arousal, leisurely pulled the zipper down and yanked the jeans down to his thighs. He swiftly flipped over ripped the jeans and boxers off and pinned her to the bed.

"You're overdressed."

They both laughed. Dean pulled off her jeans and threw them in a pile on top of her clothes, ripped the jacket and blouse off until she was only dressed in her undergarments. Indigo blue lace with a black silk back drop covered her breasts and boy shorts in the same theme covered her womanhood. He starred at the milky white flesh and found himself painfully aware of her, his body throbbed at the sight of her tight warm body, flushed now. He kissed over her perfect princess collarbones, the valley of her lush breasts, down her stomach and then down to her thighs, kissing the warm inner thigh. Dean looked at her silhouette, arching her back, head thrown back, Dean inched up to her where her underwear covered. He ripped the fragile lace from her body and heard her gasp; she didn't protest. Unhurriedly he kissed back down the insides of her thighs, when he finally touched the center of her passion he heard her cry out, and felt her body shake with her first climax. Dean licked at the sweet honey that poured from her body.

"Dean please." She begged

He could feel her hands on each side of his head, pulling his head up, he laughed and came up, kissing her hard on the mouth before unclasping her bra and kissing each dusky rose nipple, he bit them lightly and massaged them until they became diamond hard points. He moved his hands down the sides of her small body and lifted her hips to his arousal, positioning her so that her body lined up with his own.

"Now." She moaned

He teased her with the head of his penis at the entrance of her body, pushing himself inch by inch into her warmth. He could feel her body convulsing around him, pulling him into her core, he became lost in the tight warmth of her body. He thrust himself to the hilt inside her body, she screamed with want, her body tightening and loosening. Her hands slid down her back and felt the muscles contract at her gently touch, he pulled out slowly, inch by inch, teasing her, then thrust himself fully again into her body. He moved slowly, until her hands rested on his hips, then pushed him fully into her. He felt the thin leash of control break, he became crazy with need and began to move faster inside of her, feeling her nails dig into his back, leaving long scratches, her heard her moan as he rode her body to completion. He could feel her body coming close to tumbling over the edge, feeling it fight to keep the feeling.

"Come for me baby." She heard him say

She broke into millions of pieces, shattering into light filled pinpoints, she screamed her completion and heard the his own rough shout of ecstasy. Through the haze of orgasm she heard herself say

"I love you Dean Winchester."

He fell on top of her, resting the full weight of his warm flaccid body on hers, she smiled and wiggled to get comfortable before drifting off to sleep. He had not yet fallen asleep and was currently pondering her words, he tried to imagine that she had just said them because of the sex. He felt something akin to love flutter in his breast before drifting off to a deep slumber, wrapping his body around hers.

A/N: This is one I had up previously as Love and Sex. I moved it to Erotica to compact everything. Another erotica story will be coming on it's tail so don't worry, I'm working on some new material.


	7. Sundae Romance

_Lightening_

_The first touch, the flat of your calloused palm sliding over my bare shoulder,_

_My lips to your throat, the salty taste of sweat on your skin…_

Dean had been planning for weeks. The boat, the picnic, everything. He wanted it be perfect when he seduced Leona, lord knows how much he had tortured himself with the fantasies in his head. _'She doesn't have a chance in hell' _he thought to himself, staring at her intently.

"Is everything alright, Dean?"

"Of course." He said, grinning devilishly.

"I'm not sure I like that look."

"Me neither." Sam agreed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but today has got to be the best ever."

"Aren't you in a good mood."

"Very."

Sam's face lightened with comprehension then flushed bright red, Dean smiled and looked at Leo once more. Today she was lightly made up with natural toned lip-gloss that clung to her lush pink lips, golden eye shadow slashed across her eye lids, accentuating her light green eyes and bringing out the yellow flecks that flashed in their depths. Leo shivers and wrapped her thin jacket more securely around her shoulders, pulling on the cotton sleeves.

"Cold?"

"Kind of. It's just a little chilly in here." She said, gesturing to the air conditioning vent over their table.

"Here, take my jacket."

"It's okay, seriously."

Dean smirked and handed it to her anyway, he couldn't resist taking in the full length of her lush, feminine body, she was short by many standards at 5'4" but made up for it in pure sexuality. His eyes perused her body slowly, she stretched, exposing her navel and a flash of her tanned flat stomach, her ample breasts pressed invitingly against the thin navy blue t-shirt. Her legs were encased in tight jeans that left little to imagination and yet taunted with the curves of her flaring hips and smoothly molded thighs. When Dean's eyes made it back to Leo's face, he flushed when he noticed that she had seen him watching her.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Sorry, lost my camera." Dean said easily, grinning.

Leo smirked and rolled her eyes. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"I'm doing research." Sam said, already remembering the lines that Dean had given him the night before, his face was almost scarlet.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine." Sam replied quickly.

Leo looked at him concerned. "Alright, so that leaves you and I." her eyes came back to Dean.

"We're going out to the lake tonight."

"Stake out?"

"Yeah." _'Oh, Yeah.' _

'_Not a chance in hell.'_

_Thunder,_

_The rumble of a moan out of your chest,_

_The touch of your body to mine,_

Moonlight streamed through the trees and brushed the water with magic, it glittered and shined like thousands of tiny diamonds of the surface rippling as the long arms of Weeping Willows brushed the surface. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft sway of overly long grasses in the breeze and the soft romantic chirp of crickets. Dean pushed the faded, white boat into the water, Leo sat regally inside, smiling, her eyes closed and her nose upturned to the wind. The fresh smell of the mountains mingled with the summer scent of lavender and lilacs, he watched her in her abandon, drinking in the sight of her so relaxed.

"Dean…" she whispered. "… it's so beautiful out here."

"I know." He whispered back, but he wasn't looking at the mountains in the distance of the shimmery surface of the water, he was looking at her.

An errant breeze ruffled her long auburn hair, whipping it into her face giving her the appearance of a gypsy at night.

"I wish I could stay out here forever, I wish we didn't have to work."

"We don't." he whispered, barely audible.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing."

Dean hopped into the boat and took the oars into his hands, they felt cool and solid beneath his calloused palms, the wood felt comforting in a way Dean couldn't explain. The boat creaked as it pushed it's way onto the lake, he watched her privately with every stroke imagining the way her body would feel beneath him, arching her slim back into him. He could almost feel her tight warmth wrapped around her, Dean closed his eyes and repressed a moan.

"Are you okay?"

He could see the landing where he had hidden many things he would need for Leo's seduction, the area was cleverly concealed among a batch of Weeping Willows.

"Yea."

Dean became distracted from his goal when Leo leaned forward and her shirt fell away from her breasts, his eyes wandered away from the landing and landed on her full warm breasts.

"You look a little flushed."

Leo leaned forward further and pressed a palm to his forehead, that was his breaking point, Dean suddenly reached out and grasped her wrists, yanking her close to him. She squeaked in protest but melted when his soft lips touched hers, the kiss was harsh and demanding as Dean's lips slanted over hers, all Leo could do was give back. Slowly Dean traced her lips with his tongue, wrapping one hand around the nape of her neck, a silent invitation, she opened her mouth and felt his tongue dip into her mouth, he tasted of beer and pure Dean.

"What was that for?" she said breathlessly when Dean finally broke the kiss.

He smiled and took the oars back into his hands, watching her intently with unfathomable green eyes, Leo frowned and leaned back into her seat, watching Dean carefully. When the boat hit shore a couple of minutes later, Leo was even more confused, this looked nothing like a stake-out. Dean got out first, handing her a black silk blindfold.

"Here, put this on."

"What's this for?"

"Do you trust me?"

She waited for a moment, thinking. "Yes."

"Then put it on."

She tossed one more frown at Dean before pulling the cloth over her eyes and tying it securely in the back, the silk was cool against her warm flesh, Dean's hand was warm inside of hers.

"Follow my voice." He said softly, leading her to the bow of the boat before taking her into his arms.

She was as light as a bag of feathers in his arms, her soft skin gave beneath the hard muscle of his arms.

"What's going on, Dean?" she asked with awe in her voice.

"Just trust me."

Leo wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head into his neck, she stayed quiet as he carried her through the shield of long Willow branches, the sweet sensual scent of incense carried on the air. A blanket was laid out on the ground, a basket close by, Dean laid Leo out on the blanket, telling her to leave the blindfold on until he told her to remove it.

"Dean?" she asked, quizitively.

"Shhhh."

Carefully, Dean laid out candles in a circle around the blanket, lighting each as he went around, as night fell the soft glow of the candle offered a romantic and sensual edge.

"Remove the blindfold." He whispered in her ear.

Leo raised a hand to remove the blindfold, feeling the silk slide over her skin before coming fully off to reveal the ingredients of the perfect seduction. Dean sat on the blanket beside her, grinning smugly at her.

"Do you like it?"

"Dean…" she moaned.

His eyes were bright. "Just say that you like it."

"It's…. beautiful." She paused. "What about the demon?"

"I lied about it."

She seemed speechless for a moment. "You… I…." she stuttered.

"Wine?"

Leo was stunned. She nodded and watched as Dean procured two glasses and a chilled bottle of Merlot, she smiled as he poured one glass for her and the other for himself, she took the glass and swirled the contents.

"I never saw you as a Red Wine kind of guy." She said, laughing softly.

"I'm not, but you like Red wine."

Dean turned and pulled a bouquet of red velvet snapdragons, Leo gasped.

"Snapdragons…"

"Your favorite."

Leo smiled and Dean felt his heart race faster in his chest.

"You knew?" her voice was awed.

"Yea." He admitted guiltily.

Before Dean could turn to pull the picnic basket, Leo grasped the lapels of his black jacket and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, without really realizing it Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer until he could feel the curve of her firm breasts. Swiftly he turned her onto her back, lying the full weight of his muscled body atop of hers, he kissed her with a fierce intensity that would not be denied, beneath him she was warm and pliable.

She moaned and arched into his body, forcing her chest into his.

"Leo…" he whispered.

Leo tore at his jacket, pushing it over his hard, sinewy shoulders while kissing him, Dean smiled and pulled it off, throwing it into a pile on the ground, she lifted her long legs so that they bent at the knees and Dean slid into the smooth cradle of her hips. He ground his body into hers, pressing her firmly into the blanket while his mouth ravished hers. Dean didn't know how much he could handle before he exploded, he was hard to the point of pain but he wanted to go slow for her.

"Leo…" he whispered. "…slow down."

"More." She whimpered, wrapping her long legs around him.

His control slipped a little more. "Leo…"

"More!" she screamed.

Her hands curled into the hem of his t-shirt, a silent question, he nodded and felt the fabric of his shirt slide over his torso, she yanked the shirt off and threw it with the jacket. Leo's hands spread over the smooth sinew of his chest, slowly she traced the circle of his nipple with her index finger, Dean groaned. Her fingers teased each nipple, forcing it into a hard point, making it harder to gain control of his rampaging hormones, her fingers trickled down his chest, resting on the waistband of his jeans, he caught her hand.

"Are you sure?" he growled.

"More than anything."

Dean jerked her hands away and pinned them easily above her head, he undid the button of her jeans and heard the rasp of the zipper, giving under his gentle ministrations, with impatience he jerked them down her legs and threw them away as well. Leo smiled and Dean couldn't help but kiss her again, he slid one free hand down between her thighs and gently pulled at the edge of her panties and slipped one finger between the lush lips of her labia. Her womanhood was slick with passion, hot to the touch and wonderfully tight, he knew he couldn't wait much longer, with rough movements he removed her panties and lowered himself into the cradle of her thighs.

His jeans rubbed erotically against her inner thighs, increasing the intense pleasure that burned inside of her, she could feel his hard length resting on her thigh and felt a spurt of excitement. Dean's lips touched the smooth curve of her cheek and held her hands still captive above her head, slowly he pressed his member to the slick entrance of her body.

"Dean…" she moaned.

All around him he could smell Leo, the warm scent of lavender that rolled off her silky hair, the scent of her passion, even the smell of snapdragons increased the pleasure. Dean thrust into her heavily, relishing the taut heat of her clamped so tight around him, Leo went wild beneath him, she tossed her head back and forth, her breath came in moans and gasps, he waited a moment and allowed her to adjust to him so deep and hard inside of her.

Leo was in a cross between pain and pleasure, she felt stretched and hot, his body lodged so deeply within her, she could have sworn nothing could be more pleasurable, and then he moved. Stars flashed before her eyes and a wave of ardorous lust came over her, she screamed and arched her hips into him, meeting his smooth thrust as he came back into her. He pounded into her, thrusting and withdrawing, and Leo matched everyone, her nails scored the skin on his back but Dean didn't mind, pain added the bliss. Leo felt release first, blood pounded in her ears and her body thrummed with wanton abandon, a flood of energy poured out of her until she felt strangely empty but full all at once. Dean felt the warm sense of culmination only moments later, he poured himself into her body, thrusting wildly before spilling his seed into her.

Neither could speak, silence seemed to be the only recourse with the moon pouring down over them in silvery shadows, darkness lingered on the edges and the sound of crickets and cicadas filled the night. Dean rested his full weight onto her body, panting they communicated their pleasure through whispers and touches, words meant nothing in the candlelight. Dean pulled away first, pushing his long body up and away from her, she felt cold when his body moved and withdrew from her, but she wouldn't move, she wanted to bask in the glow of their love making.

"Dean…" she whispered and wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Leona…" he was sitting up, running one hand through his hand as he looked at her.

In his other hand was the bottle of wine, he gestured for her glass, she sat up and passed him the glass, wondering what he would do now. He poured her another glass and gave her a smile of pure carnal delight, he put down the wine and reached into the basket, pulling out a pint of ice cream and a box of chocolates.

"How did the ice cream stay cold?" she asked, watching him intently.

"Sam brought all the food out later." He grinned. "But I think the ice cream has melted."

"What kind?"

"Cookie dough."

Her eyes widened. "Give it."

Dean laughed and handed her the ice cream, she opened it enthusiastically and took the spoon her offered, Leo dipped the spoon into the crate and took a bite, ecstasy that only a woman could understand flooded her system. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"You okay?"

"Yes." She smiled.

A cold drip touched her inner thigh as a drop of ice cream dripped off the side, her first reaction was to wipe it off but Dean held her hand fast.

"Let me."

Dean dipped his head, holding her eyes, to her inner thighs and licked it off, Leo shivered and bit her lip, Dean sat up again and plucked a chocolate from the box, offering it to her lips. She bit it and felt a rush of pleasure fill her, dark chocolate registered on her senses with the slightest tinge of raspberry, she chew the chocolate slowly, rolling it over her tongue.

"I have the fixings for a sundae here." he whispered, offering her another chocolate.

"Okay." She said, not really hearing for his hand was massaging her thighs in slow circles.

Again, Dean reached into the basket and pulled out Marichino cherries, whipped cream and chocolate syrup, he placed these beside them and leaned her back, lying her on the blanket. Slowly he stripped her of her shirt and bra then removed his own clothes so that both of them lie naked on the blanket, Leo shivered in the cooler air and looked at Dean. He smiled devilishly and picked up the chocolate syrup, he squeezed the bottle and watched as liquid chocolate dripped out of the bottle like molasses onto her pink skin, she smiled and touched a finger to the spot, lifting it to her mouth.

Dean straddled her waist and dripped more of the chocolate onto her body, then took the pint of ice cream, took a spoonful of ice cream and dropped it onto her right breast. She shivered.

"Opps! How clumsy. Let me get that." He whispered and leaned forward.

His tongue traced a path from her right nipple to her left, circling each slowly until they were hard once more, he licked her stomach free of chocolate then grabbed the whipped cream bottle. He smiled and first put the nozzle to his mouth and poured a liberal amount into his mouth, Leo laughed and pushed hard on his chest, he turned and flipped them over so that Leo sat atop of him, straddling his waist.

"I am at your mercy." He said, resting his head in his crossed hand behind his head.

Leo smiled and took the can from him, putting a wisp of whipped cream onto his nose then leaning forward and licking it off, she placed the can back down and grabbed the cherries. Leo opened the bottle and took a cherry out, placing it between her teeth she teased him, wiggling around on his hard member, Dean ground his teeth and tried not to touch her. Slowly she leaned forward and rubbed her breasts along his chest, making it even harder to deny her, he pulled the cherry from her mouth from the stem and ate it, spitting out the stem before pulling her head down and kissing her.

His mouth was sweet with cherry and cookie dough ice cream. Leo explored his body leisurely, running her hands down his sinewy chest, testing each curve and muscle, liking the coarse feel of his chest hair that arrowed down to his legs. She stuck a finger into his navel, teasing the taut skin around it.

"Leo… please."

She slid her hands lower, lifting her hips to take hold of his shaft, the skin pulsed and felt like velvety steel in her hand, Dean groaned and took hold of her hips, silently begging her to continue. Relaxed, she explored each ridge and vein up to the tip, she slid a finger over the tip, feeling a warm fluid leak into her hand, Dean hands tightened on her hips.

"Don't make me wait." He moaned.

His hands took control of her body, he lifted her with strength unknown and placed the head of his shaft to her entrance, she protested for a short moment before Dean dropped her down onto him. Her body gave against the hard length, she slid down slowly gasping at each sensation, until she took him into her to the hilt. Leo arched and slid her eyes closed, she felt the pleasure of his body inside of hers once more, he was undeniably the best lover she had ever had. Leo shifted and lifted her body slowing, moaning loudly and feeling Dean's hands tightening to a painful level on her hips.

"Leo…" he groaned and thrust his hips back upward, filling her to the limit once more.

Each thrust of Dean's hips and shifting of Leo's made the pleasure more intense until neither of them could hold back, Leo came with hurricane force, screaming her pleasure even as Dean did the same. Heat filled her body. Leo wrapped her arms around Dean and smiled, lying a top him she fell asleep.


	8. Suffer

Brenna hated traveling, hated being in Dean's car for longer than an hour or so, hated the dirty, grimy feeling that seemed to cling to her like a second skin but being in the business that she was in it was an unavoidable fact. Good thing that the boys had found a moderately clean motel where she could get a hot shower and fresh soap, which is currently where she was heading. She felt a momentary shyness when she realized that Sam was also in the room, working intently at his laptop, she had always had a crush on the taller of the two brothers. She enjoyed watching his intense expressions, or hearing the deep warm timbre of his laughter as it rolled over her, it made her feel wanted even when it wasn't directed at her.

Right now he wasn't paying much attention to her as she stared at him, standing in the center of the room in a pair of musty, faded blue jeans and a heather gray t-shirt, he seemed to be completely preoccupied with whatever information was streaming in front of him.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said, loud enough to gain his attention.

"Okay." He didn't even look up at her.

"I'll be out in half an hour."

"Yup."

Brenna took another moment to admire him, sitting so still and quiet in front of the rickety plastic table, his long, hard and very male body was packed into the chair, emphasizing the length and breadth of his shoulders and the hard muscles in his thighs. Half the time he didn't seem to notice her he was so deeply into his work while the other half he only seemed to be interested in talking to his brother instead of her. Men, sometimes, seemed to be the densest animals in the world.

"See yea." She said sarcastically, turning towards the bathroom door.

Suddenly Sam seemed interested. "Where are you going?"

Brenna stopped in her tracks and turned. "Bathroom? Shower? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Sam flushed. "Um…. I wasn't really…"

"Listening? I noticed." Brenna rolled her eyes. "I'll be back."

"Okay." He seemed genuinely embarrassed now.

Brenna shook her head and turned again towards the bathroom knob, a smile graced her lush pink lips as she turned the knob to the bathroom and entered, she was surprised to see how simply elegant the small bathroom was. Light glowed through the frosty glass window onto the light blue tiled floor and foggy blue hard top counters, a pristine white sink with almost swan-like brass colored faucets sat atop the counter, sunken into the counter itself. A blue and green diamond checkered shower curtain covered the wide shower and tub and flickered as cool summer air drifted through the open window. She smiled, it was the first time in a long time since she had seen a bathroom that met her high standards, slowly she unbuttoned the front of her dark blue blouse and let it slip over her smooth shoulders, it fell to the ground in a pool of cotton. Next came the light flirty brown skirt that swirled around her molded calves before joining the puddle of cloth, and finally her simple white underclothes. Brenna closed her eyes in pleasure as softly scented air eddied around her, she took a deep breath before walking over the shower and turning the white handled shower knobs, tentatively she ran two fingers under the running water. Brenna sat on the edge of the bathtub and ran two fingers under the running water, it felt warm to the touch so she pulled the hook that turned on the shower, heard the hiss of the water being diverted then felt the first slight spray of hot water. She stood and pulled the shower curtain away, she lifted one leg over the lip of the bathtub and felt hot water dribble down one of her legs, she relished in the feeling of water running over her skin.

Steam swirled like fog around her as she entered the shower, drawing her long brown hair under the sharp spray of hot water, her lips curved and a soft whispering sigh drifted from her lips, a pleasurable sensation of water rolling over her sore muscles and tense body sent shivers down her spine.

_Sam_

Sam couldn't concentrate. No matter what he tried his mind strayed to Brenna, to the soft shiny feeling of her long curly black hair to the smooth pale curve of her throat to the full splendor of her lips. She was making impossible for him to do anything, especially when his mind pictured her naked beneath the hot spray of water, water sluicing over her perfect curves.

"Damnit." He said to himself while shoving his laptop away.

Lifting his arms and placing them behind his head he leaned back and blew out a sigh, at this rate he was never going to get any work done and it was all her fault, she was driving him out of his mind with her naïve flippancy. What the hell was he supposed to do? Sam took a deep breath and stared at the bathroom door, he could hear the hiss of the shower and saw steam curling from beneath the cheap wood door. _Could she know how I feel about her? _He thought to himself. _No, that's not possible._ Sighing heavily Sam leaned back in his chair and focused on the picture portrayed on the screen, carefully he read the paragraph but even as he read it he realized that nothing was sticking. It took three times before he finally gave up and stood up from the table.

"Maybe a drink will get my mind back." He mumbled to himself. "Lord knows I need one."

Shoving the chair back with one foot Sam stood and strode around the table to the kitchen, the kitchen was sparsely furnished with a small minibar, a cheap white electric stove and fake granite counters but Sam didn't care, this was only one of the hundreds they had stayed in the course if they're career. And it was the minibar that Sam was most interested in or more the contents of the minibar, with more force than necessary he ripped open the small fridge and pulled a beer from it. Grabbing the bottle opener from the counter he opened the beer and took a long drag from the long necked bottle, it felt cold in his hand with condensation running over the surface of the dark green bottle.

He concentrated on the curve of the bottle instead of the curve of her lips, focused on the wet feeling of the glass instead of the water rolling over of her warm skin, several times he found himself adjusting to his never ending uncomfortable situation several times. Sam heard soft humming coming from the bathroom and felt anger flood his system, huffing loudly he stomped away from the kitchen and ripped open the bathroom door.

"Cut it out!" he said angrily.

A stunned scream came from the shower. "What the hell?!" Brenna screamed.

"Stop humming!" he yelled.

"What…? Why?"

"Because I can't concentrate!"

Brenna popped her head around the curtain and glared at him. "I'm in here, you're out there, how the hell am I bothering you?!"

_Because I can't stop thinking about you! _ His mind screamed. "Just stop."

"No." she said calmly, smirking at him.

"Excuse me?"

"No."

Sam advanced on her, using his most menacing glare to scare her into doing as he said, he made up to about a foot away before his hand snaked out on it's own accord and wrapped around the back of her neck. His lips were on hers in an instant, moving over hers with desperation, Brenna's arms shot out from beneath the curtain and wrapped around his neck, she seemed completely oblivious to her nakedness as she pressed her body flush against him. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, relishing in the feeling of her slim body pressed so intimately against his.

"Sam…" she said when they finally pulled away from each other, a high blush was slowly leeching into her high cheeks.

Sam smiled and stepped into the walk-in shower. "Sam! You… you're fully dressed!" she exclaimed.

"I know."

Sam grinned as she backed up and struggled to cover her body, it was as if she had just realized that she was completely naked, he stamped down the urge to laugh.

"You can't come in here! I'm taking a shower!"

"Then we'll take one together."

Her blush heightened. Sam smiled again and walked towards her, oblivious to the water that pounded down over them, he braced his body on his forearms in front of her, her eyes fluttered closed and her head leaned back against the wall. Reverently Sam touched her cheek, sliding it down to her lips where he traced the smooth pink curve, his finger moved her throat then trickled down to her breasts where he circled the dusky rose tip. She began to relax, her expression becoming agitated from feelings that welled up and hit her like a wave, his other hand roamed over her stomach and waist while he pinched the nipple.

"Sam…" she whispered.

Her hands fluttered over his clothed chest, she tugged on the collar of his shirt silently telling him to remove the impediment, Sam chuckled, a sound that rumbled from his chest and rolled over her, and unbuttoned the over-shirt. He stripped the sodden over-shirt and heard it as it plopped satisfyingly on the vinyl bottom of the tub, their eyes met, green warred with hazel, desire matched. Their lips met in another breath-taking kiss, Sam traced her lips with his tongue, pleading for her to open them, and when she did a rush of pleasure came over Sam, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and tasted the honeyed sweetness. Water washed over and between them, heating the already hot tense desire that arced between them, Sam's tongue dipped lower, moving along her jaw to her throat then kissing down her slender throat. His hands moved over her waist slowly, like syrup, his teeth nipped at the delicate place where her skin was stretched over her collarbone then laved his tongue over the reddened skin. Time seemed to stretched and stop, their hearts pounded as one, their breath ragged and shallow, he gripped her wrists and held them to her sides as his mouth touched her stomach, his tongue circling her navel.

Tentatively he nuzzled the soft curly hairs of her womanhood, a cry of protest, distant and low peeled from her chest, Sam looked up from his crouched position and saw her head was thrown back, her long hair curling around her face. Her legs were quivering, and sweat was beginning to bead on her body, steam wrapped around them like a blanket, he nuzzled her again, this time the protest melted into a cry of pleasure. With one hand he parted the soft curls and touched his tongue to the small bead that was the center of her pleasure, she whimpered and curled her now free hands into his long brown hair.

"Sam!" she cried.

Sam suddenly stood, hitching his hands under her thighs and pulling her legs around his hips, Brenna squealed in surprised and rested her palms against his shoulders to steady herself, with jerky movements Sam peeled away his undershirt and threw it into the pile of wet clothes. He jerked down the zipper of his jeans and unbuttoned them all in one fluid movement, he groaned as Brenna wiggled in his grasp.

"Stop moving."

Brenna thought about this for a moment, it only took her that long to realize that stopping meant denying herself pleasure, she continued to wiggle and jiggle.

"No."

"No?!" he said through ground teeth.

"Suffer."

Brenna licked one copper nipple, wrapping her small tongue around the hardened tip, she drew into her warm wet mouth and sucked lightly.

"Suffer?!" he was becoming more hysterical as she sucked on him.

Her soft laugh was probably his undoing, the way it rippled through her and washed over him. Her back hit the wall with the force of his thrust as he buried his sex deep into her body, she moaned and jerked back against the wall, she could feel him, his heat and length so deep into her body. She panted, never before had she felt so hot and tight, never before had the pleasure of sex been so intense, never before had it felt so _right. _

"Sam.." she moaned.

"Brenna…"

If the way he was acting was any pointer, the pleasure was just as intense for him as it was for her, his voice was wavering and cracked as he spoke to her through clenched teeth, pleasure radiated from the two. Then he moved and everything seemed to shatter around her, time splintered and rained down on them, wave after wave of bliss washed over her, the moved until only the tip of his sex was inside of her before he thrust back into her, slowly, inch by agonizingly slow inch back into her tight, hot, wet body.

"I can't… can't…" she moaned and squirmed. "Please!"

Sam moved again, pleasure blasted throughout his body, it flooded every last inch of his body until all he could feel was her and the electricity that seemed to grow with each withdrawal and thrust. He could barely stand the tight heat that unfurled within him.

"Sam!" she started to scream.

Stars flashed before her eyes and the world around her shattered into pure light, she seemed to float above herself as Sam pounded into her a few more times before spilling heat into her womb. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm and the wonderful violence of Sam orgasming.

"No. You suffer." He whispered in her ear.

HEY! You got any ideas? SEND THEM TO ME! I AM TELLING YOU I WANT YOUR IDEAS! Love you!

Now use the purple button and review!


	9. Part Two, Let Me Go

Darkness, almost black with tiny pinpoints of light showing through the soft fabric tied neatly around Dean's eyes, he awoke to this, his mind groggily trying to remember the last few moments before this. His hands were tied above him to a headboard with a thick coarse rope that rubbed his wrists, he body ached from being in the same position for a long period of time but otherwise he felt perfectly healthy. Inwardly he snorted, a healthy man probably wouldn't be tied to a bed…. Well….

He heard a door open just as the thought popped into his head and the soft rustling of a fabric as someone entered the room, a woman's sweet, but provocative perfume wafted over to him. Lavender and Sandalwood eddied in the air, filling his sense with it's intriguing scent, it cleared his head a little so that he could think but nothing came to mind.

"Where am I?" the words were bleary and muffled as they came out.

The woman didn't answer, but gasped. "You're awake." It was a statement, not a question and held a strange amount of surprise.

"Yeah." He said with a sarcastic twinge. "Now, where am I?"

"Don't worry about it."

'Don't worry about it, she says.' Dean thought to himself. 'I'm only blindfolded and tied to a bed.'

Experimentally he pulled on those very knots, they were weak but the rope itself was strong, it would take a little while for him to untie them, if only he had his knife but he assumed that when this woman had kidnapped him she had taken those away from him. It irked him that a woman had kidnapped him. He still couldn't tell if she was a demon though, he couldn't see her and as far as he could tell she hadn't given any outward sign. Maybe if he could keep her distracted, he could untie the knots.

"What am I doing here?" he began slowly.

"I'm supposed to be making sure you're still asleep, making sure that you won't interfere."

"Interfere?" a finger of fear slid down his spine.

"Yeah." She didn't elaborate.

"Interfere in what?"

She sighed. "It's nothing really."

"What's your name?"

"Jamie."

"Hello Jamie, I'm Dean." He said brightly, maybe a little too brightly. "Now what are we going to do on this fine night?"

"Sarcasm may be a little uncalled for." She growled.

"Well, excuse me if I'm pissed off that some psycho bitch has me tied to a bed with a blindfold. Usually I wait until the third date for that."

A low growl of frustration came out. "I knew I should have put more in."

The statement was murmured but Dean still heard it. "Put more what in?"

"Nothing." She said brusquely.

The first knot came untied fairly easily, but something was wrong, his body was getting hot, like someone had jacked up the heat in his core, it tingled in his lower body and spread like molasses through his limbs. The muscles in his chest were contracting and his legs started to feel tight.

"Poison?" he said in disbelief.

"God, no." she laughed. "We don't want you guys dead."

"We? Guys? You mean my brother is here too?!" Dean was outraged. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"Don't worry about him, Ana should be done soon."

"Who the hell is Ana?"

"My sister…. Unless she put too much in."

"Too much what?"

"Nothing."

Dean was getting frustrated, his palms were so sweating that the rope was starting to slip from his grasp, his mind was focused on the strange vibrations that were rolling over his skin.

"What's going on here?"

"It's really…."

She was interrupted suddenly by a scream that tore through the air just as Dean slipped the last of the knots, he heard her gasp and her footsteps as she ran for the door. Dean shot off the bed, ripping the blindfold from his eyes, it took a moment to adjust to the soft lighting in the room but it didn't stop him from slamming the door shut and blocking it with his body.

"What are you doing! My sister could be hurt!" she screamed at him.

The scream was followed by some very deep male groans that were muffled as they came through the wall, Dean raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"I think you're sisters fine."

"But…"

Her face turned flame red and her eyes widened, Dean gave her a sarcastic smile. He gripped her shoulders and glared at her, somehow though his concentration wasn't on what she was saying but the way her lips wrapped around each of the words as she stuttered and the way her breasts were heaving beneath the fabric of her summer dress. He was aware of the lithe, lushness of her body or the innocent flash of her gray eyes, it brought another wave of heat over him, making his throbbing erection hard to ignore.

"You on the other hand are in big trouble."

There was a flash of indignant fear in her eyes before Dean crushed her against the wall, his lips on hers in an instant, his body flush against hers, she screamed in protest but he could already feel her relaxing into the kiss. His hands moved from her shoulders, down her arms and finally found the curve of her waist. Her hands pushed against his chest but his mind was so clouded, so full of her that he couldn't feel it.

"No. Stop, please." The plea was weak to his ears, so he kissed her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and tasted the sweetness beyond. "Oh god, what am I doing." She cried.

Her fingers dug into the pliable leather of his black jacket while his lips found themselves on her jaw, he worked his tongue along the side, licking the soft succulent skin there. Dean could feel all the muscles in her body tensing to a painful degree, matching then tension within his own body, his lips touched the pulsating spot of her throat were blood was pumping madly through her body, matching the wild tattoo of his own heart. His slid his hands lower, gripping her powerfully muscled thighs and pushing her up the wall so her feet didn't touch the ground.

"Put me down!" she squealed in protest.

"Alright." He said through clenched teeth and carried her towards an oak table next to the window, it gleamed as moonlight touched the surface and made the perfect place. He couldn't move fast or long enough to get to the bed. Gently he laid her on the surface, rising over her with a grim expression, Dean jerked the jacket off and threw it on the floor, his shirt soon following. There was a fearful expression in her eyes that made him pause.

"What?"

She shook her head, Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing, sighing instead before leaning between her spread thighs and kissing her lips again, they were pursed closed but opened with his rough onslaught of her lips. He pressed a hand to the front of her gown where her left breast was, her long black hair was spread out behind her on the table, gleaming in the moonlight. He couldn't resist squeezing the tiny bud that flowered on her chest and then hardened into a sensitive nubbin. She arched her back gracefully, allowing a short moan to slide past her lips when his mouth touched her collarbone, laving his tongue over the soft skin.

Dean groaned and kneaded the breast, rubbing his clothed bottom half against her panties and skirt.

"Dean…" she moaned softly.

His free hand slid up her thigh, jerking the flowing skirt up over her waist and moved his hand to the juncture of her thighs, Jamie's eyes flew open and protest was poised on her lips when Dean began massaging her there. Using one finger to slide into her panties and stroke her intimately, her hips bucked and her chest heaved. She was close, too close. His lips moved over the dress, touching her curved stomach and valleyed hips through the fabric, he pushed the skirt of her dress up more and pressed a kiss to her hip. She jerked involuntarily, moaning from his presence between her long, pale legs, she was mindless, dazed with passion and completely engulfed in the wild angry passion that Dean was stroking. Fire was racing in his veins, burning up his doubts and blasting through his curiosity, all he cared about was the woman in front of him. Dean stripped her of her panties easily, and stood between her thighs again, his hand rotating against the silk heat.

They were lost in a torrent of pleasure and passion, her body arching almost painfully and him so close to the precipice of release he could almost scream, in jerky movements he stripped himself of his clothes. The shirt he had been wearing ripped, the sound filled the air, a signal to them of how much they wanted each other, when Dean stepped back between her molded thighs Jamie hissed. She could feel his hard length pulsing against her leg, searching with pure electricity that seemed to radiate from him.

"Please…" she moaned again, her face buried in her chest, her nails digging almost painfully into his back. "…now."

But Dean didn't need much prodding as he guided himself into her tight sheath, her body resisted at first, then slowly stretched to allow the invading object into her. She clenched tightly around him, drawing moan after moan out of him, she felt so hot and wet and tight all at once. In one heavy thrust he was inside of her to the hilt, she jerked again, her hips grinding against him. Dean couldn't move though, his body was so tightly wound he found it difficult to get his muscles to cooperate, she was extraordinarily different from all the other women he had known. His hands wrapped around her hips almost painfully, his knuckles were white with the force he had exerted on himself, Jamie was so mindless she didn't even notice.

Then he moved. The sky seemed to fall, the earth shook, and time itself seemed to stop, he withdrew to the tip slowly moving over every single one of her stimulated nerve-endings and sending into the clouds with the sensation. Dean thrust forward again and stars shattered behind his eyes, a scream flew past her lips, muffled at the end by his lips pressed hard against hers. She came finally, the world shattering into hundreds of tiny fragments and sunlight seemed to fill the space around them, Dean thrust madly into her groaning as he himself finally came, meeting her in that quiet, warm place.

"Dean…" she whispered.

"Jamie…." He whispered back, too spent to move off of her.


	10. Shower Time

"Hit the showers, big boy." I say to him as he walks through the door.

"Has Dean called?"

He walks past me, oblivious to the horrible smell that he radiates and I wrinkle my nose, he smells much like a sewer mixed with curdled milk and a month old banana.

"No, but…"

"Just tell me when he calls." He ordered me curtly.

I was outraged. "Excuse me?" he turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow. "Samuel Winchester!"

"What?" his mouth quirked.

"I am not your servant!"

"I didn't say you were."

"Usually when someone comes in they say something along the lines of 'Hello' or 'Good Morning' but not you, you have to walk in smelling absolutely horrible and ordering me around!" My Irish brogue rolls over my tongue as I rip into him.

He sighs forlornly. "Sorry, Kat."

"That's a bit better, you brute." I smile.

"Good Morning, Kat. You will tell me when Dean calls, right?"

"Yes, dear. Now get into the shower, you smell positively horrible."

He smiles and chuckles softly before turning towards the bathroom door, I close my eyes and mentally head-slap myself because his smile has created sensations that send shivers down my spine. My body is awakened by just the brief moment of conversation between us, I wish that he would just touch me or whisper something in my ear. I wish he would pull me against him and whisper in my ear, just so I can feel the rumble of his voice in his chest, and the steady pound of his heart. I can't help it, the way he walks and talks just sends me into a fit of lust.

"Hey, Kat?" he calls to me from beyond the door, I had been so distracted by the feelings I hadn't noticed that he had entered the bathroom.

"Yeah?" My voice cracks as I call out to him.

"Can you grab me a towel? I think I left mine on my bed."

"Yeah, no problem."

I look at the bed and all sorts of carnal thoughts race through my head, thoughts of our sweat drenched bodies clinging to each other, Sam's body on top of mine, his body inside of mine. A moan nearly escapes my throat but I stop it and push the thoughts from my mind, I grab the towel and stride across the room to the bathroom door. Behind the door I can hear the hiss of water straining through the showerhead and the soft hum of Sam's voice, more thoughts muscle their way through the door I had shut on them and fire seemed to split my very skin. Resolutely I turned the knob and opened the door, his dirty mud stained clothes was strewn about the room, hanging from the corner of the sink, flung on the top of the toilet cover and thrown into piles on the yellowed linoleum floor.

Sam was still humming, giving me the impression that he still didn't know that I had entered the room, his voice was a deep bass that reverberated on the walls.

"Sam?" I said calmly, trying not the frighten him.

The humming stopped for a moment on a strangled note.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you, I just came to drop of your towel."

"Oh good, maybe why'll you're hear you could hand me the soap."

"Sure." A smile curved my lips.

I picked up the soap lying next to the sink and smelled it covertly, it was Dove soap, clean smelling and it reminded me of Sam without the Sam part, there was something about Sam that made the scent of Dove more…. Spicy. It was his warm male scent and just…. Sam. I sighed a purely female sigh.

"You okay?"

I pulled the soap away from my nose. "Yeah, fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you just made a funny sound."

"Funny? How was it funny?" I was stuck, stunned that maybe he knew that I was thinking.

"It sounded like a kind of moan."

My eyes widened, had I moaned? "Nope, no moaning, just rustling and what not."

"I'm just telling you what I thought I heard."

"Ah." She said. "Well, here you go."

I stood near the shower curtain and waiting for Sam's hand to pop out, I waited patiently for a few moments as he turned in the shower then to my complete and utter surprise opened the curtain. I couldn't move, one because Sam was reaching out to me and two, my eyes were glued to his nakedness, I couldn't breath I was so completely turned on by the sight. My eyes raked down his body, from his overly-long dark brown hair that hung over his dark hazel eyes to this long muscular legs that flexed under the lightly tanned skin. Oh dear lord.

If I had any idea what his body was like, I know exactly now and it was killing me because I know that tonight when I lie my body down on the lumpy and slightly uncomfortable I won't be able to get the thought of his body out of my head. When my eyes reached his face again I was absolutely incensed to find a cocky smile on his face, it took me by surprise mostly because it was completely out of character. It belonged more on Dean's face than the angelic face of Sam.

"Why are you smiling like a cat that's just had a pint of cream?" I say in an angry voice.

"Because you're checking me out."

This stunned me more. "Have you been getting pick up lines from Dean?"

"Kat, I don't need a pick up line to get you."

Outrage prompted me into a fit of rage. "You cocky son of a bitch!"

I threw the soap at him fully hoping to hit him in the head, then turned to find another object, the only object I could find though was a plastic glass that sat on top of the counter. I grabbed it and lifted my arm again only to find that Sam had wrapped one of his wide, strong hands around my wrist. A trail of goose-bumps started in my arms and flared out over my body, I shivered at the look in those eyes.

"Sam?" I said, my voice strangled.

The hand tensed and my breath hitched. "Kat." My name on his lips turned into a ragged moan.

He pulled me against him in the shower so I could feel those muscles bunching in his chest, he took hold of my other wrist and pinned both of my hands against his hips. He lowered his dark head until I could feel his lips just an inch away from mine.

"Relax, Kat." He whispered next to my lips.

His lips touched mine in a hesitant way, as if he wasn't sure what kind of greeting he would receive, without so much as a second thought I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss full force. There was a split second that I regretted my decision though when Sam just stood there…. Naked….. in the shower….. with my arms wrapped around his neck. I pulled away and looked at him, his eyes were wide with shock and staring into mine like he had never expected me to do anything so bold.

"Well, what now, charm boy?" I said in a clear baroque, visibly expecting him to make the next move.

What I didn't expect was his arms to crush around me and pull me into the steamy warmth of the shower, water rushed over my head, wetting my short brown hair and plastering it to my face. My clothes was slowly soaking and clinging to every curve of my body, I could feel the soft cotton of my white blouse sticking to my very virginal white bra and the wool of my simple blue skirt attaching itself to my legs. Sam looked at me for a moment like he had never seen me before, then he laid his lips on mine again, fire rocketed through my body, racing to every nerve so I was so sensitive to every brush of his skin against mine that I felt like I might burst. His mouth tasted of beer and that dark taste that belonged wholly to Sam, it was passion and love all wrapped up in a one taste.

His tongue traced the edge of my lips in a sort of question, I opened mine and felt it thrust into my mouth, felt it meet with mine in a mating of mouths, I sucked on it lightly, drawing a ragged moan from deep inside his chest. I sensed a volcano of passion just underneath the surface and it rocked me because it seemed to match the passion I had tamped down all my life.

"You seem to be over-dressed for this party." he whispered in my ear.

"Want to help me fix that?" I drawled back.

He seemed to hesitate, then says seriously. "I never knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you could be like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know… you're just so passionate…. So different from the others."

I smile. "It scares me too."

I understand what he's trying to say, the way he is seems to capture my attention so easily and the way his voice sends shivers down my spine or even the way his touch is like electricity. It's hard to explain, the way I feel towards him.

"Now, shhh." I croon, kissing a trail over his jaw to his throat.

I can feel the steady beat of his pulse against his skin as I press my lips to the sensitive part of his throat, it can feel it quicken as I move down to his collarbone where I nip lightly at the skin. His hands move over my waist, roughly gripping the front and fumbling with the buttons, gently I swat his hand and unbutton the white shirt, drawing it over my shoulders to bare my white lace and satin bra. I can feel his hot gaze on me and his hands resting lightly on my waist, I can hardly believe I'm actually here in his arms, as soft sigh escapes my lips and I close my eyes, feeling his lips touch mine lightly.

His hands move from my waist to my bra, moving over the front, making the nipples harden like diamonds and poke through the soft fabric, I moan as he pinches them lightly before reaching behind me and unsnapping the bra. It slips down between us and falls to the bottom of the shower with a wet plop, his hands move to my front again, but this time he kneels in front of me and kisses down one breast, drawing the nipple into his hot wet mouth. A groan slips past my lips and fills the room with it's sound, his mouth is like heaven on my taut skin, swirling his tongue around the dusky colored skin, I can feel his teeth biting the sensitive flesh. Another groan passes my lips, ragged and deep, I close my eyes and start to pant, his hands slide down my body and reach the waistband of my skirt, tugging playfully. His mouth moves down my breast to my stomach where he places butterfly kisses to my navel, dipping his tongue into it.

"Sam…" I say breathlessly.

Swiftly, before I know what's happening, he pulls my skirt down, pulling my white lace underwear with it, a fit of embarrassment assails me, I cannot believe that I am here with Sam kneeling at my feet, nipping the skin on my stomach. My cheeks become flushed as he looked up at me with a smile.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." He said softly.

"Can't help it."

He turned away from me to confront the patch of dark brown hair guarding my secret pleasures, he nuzzles it, sliding one finger between the lips of my sex, I jerk and moan as his finger passes over the sensitive spot of my clitoris. I bite my lip and tense as his hands slide down my thighs and spread them wide, he bites the inside of my right thigh lightly, scraping his teeth over the wet, warm flesh. Explosions of pleasure blast through me when one long finger thrusts into my quivering body, leaving only to return with a friend, the friction and glide of his fingers awakens feelings inside my body, sending fire over my skin.

Climax rocks over me, making me arch into him a scream issuing from my lips but before the echo of the scream can die I feel his body move up mine, Sam's big hands gripping my thighs and hauling me up against his chest. In swift efficient moves he pushes me against the wall, wraps my limp legs around his waist and positions himself at my entrance. A lump of nervousness forms in my throat, he feels too big for me just resting there, probing with the smooth head of his manhood. I shiver and close my eyes, burying my head into the curve of his shoulder, I feel his lips on my shoulder before he pushes the head into my body. I arch again, slamming my back against the wall, stars shimmer behind my eyes because the pleasure I feel is immaculate, waves and waves of it crash over me, getting bigger and bigger as he thrusts himself fully into me. I toss my head side to side, digging my nails into his shoulders and moaning, his groans echo mine, rough and ragged.

Picking up a rough and fast pace I grind my hips into him, meeting each of the long, fast and very deep thrusts that just barely touch my cervix, I roll my hips, squeezing the muscles around him. I kiss him hard on the mouth, trying to draw the wonderful sensations out, I kiss down his jaw and love bite any flesh I can find. He pumps into me, his brown hair plastered to his face, his dark eyes even darker with passion, black edged and hazy green, I wiped the hair away with my fingers, sliding my hand down to his lips.

"Sam." My voice sounded breathless as he pounding into me, violating me in the best way possible.

Just then my body tensed again, my back arching painfully, my legs squeezing around his waist, it was the point of no return where my body exploded, shattering into hundreds of sharp, jagged edges that rained down around us. Supernovae blasted behind my eyes, rippling away my thoughts and emotions so all I could feel was Sam, all I could hear were his groans and moans, I could only smell him and taste him. He came soon after, thrusting harshly into me before spilling himself into my womb and leaning heavily on me. The only sound that could be heard was the ragged sound of our breathes.

The End.

I have two more coming out very soon!

Review!


	11. Are you ready to Rumble?

"Where could he be?" Torah spoke softly into the phone.

"I have no idea! He told me he was going to pick you up when he left almost an hour again, are you sure he knows where you are?" Dean asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Dean, he dropped me off here, of course he knows where I am."

Torah made an aggravated sound in the back of her throat and shifted to get more comfortable on the gray stone bench, her thighs touched the chilly stone and she hissed, wishing she had brought a jacket to keep her warm. Goosebumps rose on her arms, spreading from her wrist to the back of her neck like wildfire, she shivered and gripped the cell phone tighter in her hand. Annoyance glimmered beneath the surface, covered with a thick layer of worry for Sam, and Dean wasn't helping very much, not that she really expected him to but it would have been nice to know why she was sitting on a cold bench in front of a closed library in the dark. Rarely was Sam late for anything and rarer even yet that Dean didn't know where he was, somehow in the back of her mind she knew something was wrong but she couldn't pinpoint the elusive feeling.

"Alright then, I guess I'll call you when he arrives." She said placating.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, whatever he's doing I'm sure he'll get here soon when he remembers."

"I could pick you up if you'd like."

"No, it's alright, besides Sam has your car."

"Alright then." He said hesitantly.

"It'll be fine."

With a quick good-bye she hung up the phone and leaned forward, placing her head in her hands and massaging lightly, if she were honest with herself she would say that she wasn't sure it would be fine. Instead of feeling fine, she was feeling panicky, like something bad was going to happen, it was an anticipation of something evil lurking in the dark shadows of the empty library. The fact that it was dark didn't help either, inky darkness swirling around her lonely figure, wrapping long fingers of Autumn air around her and slipping into the soft cotton of her shirt. Torah lifted her head again and looked at her cell phone, surprisingly there was no service when there had just been four bars, in the meager light she frowned and shook the phone.

Her first thought was 'What the hell?' merely because this had never happened before but after tonight she was sure God would do anything just to piss her off a little more. In frustration she jammed the cell into her jean skirt and stood up, hoping to ward off the chill by pacing back and forth along the cement sidewalk, her mind was whirling with possibilities, images of Sam in a car crash plaguing her concentration. She barely noticed when two headlights started coming closer to the library, shining brightly with halogen on the dark black tar of the road. Shielding her eyes she looked up, squinting to see the license plate but catching nothing in the bright glow of the headlights.

"Thanks a lot, jackass." She grumbled to herself.

Torah squeaked as a wind gusted through and yanked up the hem of her dark blue jean skirt just as the car was getting closer.

"Torah." The voice called, it sounded like Sam's.

"Sam?" she asked, suspicious.

"Yeah, get in."

Torah squinted into the darkness, trying to get a clear view of Sam but all she could see was the outline of his arm hanging negligently out the open window, slowly she walked towards the car.

"Why are you so late?"

"Traffic." He drawled.

The hairs on Torah's arms and the back of her neck rose on end giving her the impression that something was totally wrong, again the elusive feeling drifted away from her, the panicky feeling that she was being watched.

"Okay." She seemed tentative, her approach jerky as she watched the car warily.

"Just get in." he said impatiently.

Torah felt trapped for a moment, it was dark and late with only Sam there, her cell phone was out of range and there was no where to run when he had a car, she shook her head to clear her head, why was she so afraid anyway? It was just Sam. Trying to shake the feeling she rounded the car, listening to the steady staccato click of her kitten heels striking road. Resolutely she opened the door and folded her body into the deep leather seats, heat enveloped her as she leaned back into the seat and took a deep breathe, sighing contently. Sam didn't speak as he pulled out of the driveway of the library and back onto the road, gunning the engine they took off down the road towards a lonely abandoned road.

"Is everything okay, Sam?" she asked, her eyes closed as she leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah, fine." He answered curtly.

Something about his manner was setting off warning signals in her head, red flags seemed to waving everywhere but she was ignoring them in favor of opening her eyes to look at him. His face appeared to be chiseled out of stone with a hardened jaw given a rougher look by the layer of stubble; his dark eyes glittered in the light from the dashboard and seemed to glare at the road. His jacket was rumpled along with the dark blue oxford shirt and undershirt beneath; his jeans were stained with grass and some darker stains she didn't want to know about.

It worried her that he wasn't talking or talking very little since he usually was interested with what she would learn, something was wrong.

"Did something happen on the way over here?" she asked, prodding lightly.

"No."

"You seem tense."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He looked over at her, his dark eyes were filled with an odd expression, one that almost appeared to be malicious in intent, fear spiked through her, he glared at her hard before turning back to the road.

"Everything's fine."

Torah didn't notice until they were turning off the main road that they weren't heading towards the hotel, she frowned in confusion and looked at Sam who was grinning madly.

"Sam?"

"Hmm..." He growled and maneuvered the car down a long dark, dirt road towards a clearing where the moon was clearing defined over it.

She stared at the clearing, her mind whirling again in confusion. "Where are we going?"

Sam slammed on the brake and parked haphazardly on the grass, he turned the car on accessory and turned towards her, his eyebrows lifted in a cocky expression.

"Here." He murmured.

"What's going on?"

He grinned in a purely Sam way and reached out towards her, one hand touched her hip while the other gripped her right shoulder, careful of the middle console he dragged her across and deposited her in his lap. With a squeak she placed her hands on his shoulders and arched her back against the steering wheel, his eyes devoured her, from the low V of her dark green scoop neck top, to the jean skirt now jerked up around her hips to reveal dark green boy-short panties. Torah stared dazed at him for a moment.

"I could never get up the guts to do this." He murmured, pulling her body towards him, she fought for a moment, unsure of the situation.

His lips touched hers roughly, electricity shot out between them, dragging along every one of her over stimulated nerves and bringing her fear to a pleasurable climax, his lips tasted of beer and something bitter, something darker. She squeezed his shoulders and pulled away, surprised.

"What's going on?"

"Relax." He growled and brought her lips back down to his, grinding them together.

The hand resting lightly on her thigh started making lazy circles upward, from the outside back down then slowly moving on her inner thigh, she jerked and bucked, surprise flitting through her. He chuckled harshly in her ear and kissed her throat, moving down her throat to the edge of her shirt then pushing her breast up with one hand.

"Sam!" she screamed softly.

Roughly he kneaded the breast, pinching the nipple firmly while his mouth moved over the top of her pillowy skin, his other hand touched the front of her panties, sliding one finger over her clit teasingly. All thoughts came to a screeching halt as the last bubble of fear popped and her body arched with the pure sensation that roared through her. Every muscle tensed, every nerve standing on end, every sensation centered on him, on Sam and his hand which was roughly tearing down her resistance to him, his touch was electric, hot and drugging, intoxicating in its complexity. In return Torah slide her palms over his chest, dragging his dusty jacket off and throwing it in the backseat then yanked on his other shirt until nothing could stop her from sliding her palms over his warm tanned flesh. Her lips touch the side of his throat, gently laving her tongue over the pulse point, she could feel the vibrations of his heart slamming against his ribcage and the warm hum of his moans.

The fingers teasing the front of her panties slipped inside the scalloped lace edge and drew a line along the swollen lip of her cleft then swiftly swept down to push one blunt finger inside her body. Electricity arced through her, racing through her veins until a ragged moan slipped from her throat and heat washed over her lower body, her legs tightened convulsively around his hips, urging him on with silent need. To show her impatience she bit his lip, rolling it between her straight white teeth then tracing it with her tongue. Sam tore at her shirt, stripping it off quickly then reached behind her to unclasp the back of her bra, yanking she heard the fabric tear but didn't care as the limp piece of lace slipped over her shoulders and was tossed unceremoniously into the back seat. He didn't bother with her skirt but lifted her hips and wiggled her out of the boyshort underwear, their lips met again in a frenzied kiss filled with fire and passion that threatened to sear Torah's skin. Pale moonlight slanted over the two, flashing over Sam's eyes, dark and smoky, mysterious and yet tender, with a smile she slipped her hand down between their bodies and slipped the button of his pants out of the hole. His eyes widened.

"Relax, Sammy." She whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe lightly.

The rasp of the zipper she slipped her hand into the V of his pants and wrapped her fingers around his manhood, it swelled and throbbed in her hand, teasingly she scraped her nails along the side, enjoying his moan. His hands gripped her hips as his body tensed but his eyes were focused as they watched her, his mouth a hard line as though trying to restrain something. Shifting her hand she slipped her thumb over the sensitive head, a bite of need tore through him, making his vision hazy and dim, his senses totally centered on her touch, her smell, her face everything about her. Impatient as well Sam gripped her wrist and tugged her hand out, tilting his body forward a little to pull his pants and boxers down enough to free him from their confines. Torah made a whimpering sound in her throat as he lifted her hips none to gently, bent her back over the steering wheel and centered her over himself.

She was tight and hot when the head of his cock pushed into her, burning a path of sensation through her, she felt stretched as he pushed deeper, moving inch by agonizing slowly inch. Torah clenched tightly around him, unable to control her body any longer, kneading the hard, engorged flesh with tiny spasms of pleasure until he was deeply seated within her body, tensing her thighs she lifted them back up, moaning again when the head was barely an inch inside her.

"Sam." She said raggedly.

"Torah." He whispered back.

His fingers were biting harshly into her hips, a painful swirl adding to the pleasurable feelings echoing within her, his lips returned to her throat, biting the soft skin near her pulse. Resting her hands around his neck she rode him slowly, lifting and pushing down on him, enjoying each and every one of his hot, hard thrusts as he flexed his hips to push deeper inside her. His fingers wound back into the curls between her thighs and gently he pinched the tight nubbin of flesh that held the center of her passion, blood roared in her head. She sped up her pace, riding him as a madwoman would, taking him swiftly until rapture shook through her, bliss splintered around her like glass and shattered her world.

Sam wasn't finished though, with an impatient growl he gripped her hips and pumped into her, lifting her his calloused palms then forcing her roughly back down, with a shout of satisfaction she orgasmed, tipping over the edge of her amorous passion. Joining soon after Sam growled and rested his head on hers.

"Ready for Round 2?" she whispered.


	12. I'll Never Let You Go

"Minnie." The voice was silky smooth in the dark, edgy but clear as a bell.

I froze in fear still standing in the front entrance of my house with two paper bags resting in the crooks of my arms, even in the inky blackness I knew who the voice belonged to, there was once a time I would have rejoiced in hearing it, but now all it gave me was goosebumps. It reminded me of a time when I believed in fairy tales and doing the right thing even if it didn't seem right for me, it reminded me of my first lover of whom I had laid in the arms of for hours, it reminded me of the pain I had felt when I left. That was nearly a year ago though, I shouldn't still feel the pull of attraction or anticipate his next words with each nerve stretched taut and my ears perked to every inflection.

Dean Winchester. And he sounded mad.

"Dean." I said, trying to insert a note of cold indifference into my tone.

I heard as he shifted in my brown leather laz-e-boy chair and reached for something on the table next to him, I heard a click and suddenly light filled the room, I looked over, desperately hoping I would feel nothing. Dean's rangy body filled the chair, his arms resting casually on the arm rests, his legs crossed so that his right ankle touched his left knee. A bitter smile pasted over his features making the aching in my chest intensify, he looked older, his features more ragged as though more years had hung themselves on his face. His jaw seemed more chiseled and hard, clenched in suppressed anger.

"You look good." He said darkly, as his eyes slid down my form negligently.

I pursed my lips, I didn't need sarcasm from him. "Did you need something?"

I wanted to be able to shrivel him with a look, I wanted to be able to crush him like he did me but I knew he was impervious, nothing seemed to get to him and that in the end is what really broke my heart. From the moment I left that hotel I hadn't regretted what I had done, I knew that he would have been mad, probably would have made a couple of cursory calls to be sure I was alright, he might even call Bobby, what I hadn't expected is that he would come after me.

"Was it really necessary to be so dramatic over a stupid fight?" he started, shifting uncomfortably.

Target hit. "Dramatic? I wasn't being dramatic."

Dean tilted his head, raising one eyebrow in a patronizing look. "So just pulling up stakes and ditching us wasn't dramatic?"

"It's called doing what's right for me."

"Drama."

There's one thing to be said about Dean Winchester, he sure knew how to hit all the right buttons. "And you came after me why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought maybe demon had kidnapped you or something, it wasn't until about two months ago that I realized you'd just left."

"What demon would want to kidnap me?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Target two, direct hit. A sharp shaft of pain shot through my heart until all I could feel was cold, even the heat from outside that wafted through my windows couldn't warm my blood.

"Well, now you see I'm fine, you can leave."

"It's not that easy." He said, shifting to a standing position.

I turned away, not willing to drown in the angry depths of his tortured eyes, I didn't need the pain of losing myself in him, not when I had found myself. I heard the heavy thunk of his hunting boots striking oak flooring as he advanced on me, I felt the urge to flee from him, instead I held my ground. The weight of the bags disappeared as he took them away from me and placed them on the side table in the main entrance, my hands fell limply to my sides, boneless and tired.

"Do you know how worried I was?" he whispered angrily in my ear, the heat of his breath trailing over my skin. "Do you know how much I needed you?"

"You don't need anyone." I growled back, unwilling to react to the pain in his voice.

"I needed you."

His hands touched my shoulders lightly, the strength and restraint in them amazed me, how he could be so mad and yet touch so lightly still made my head spin.

"How could you, when there are so many out there just like me."

"Just like you? No…" I could feel the smile in his voice. "…no one like you."

I shivered. "Why so cold?"

"Gotta be cruel to be kind." I said over my shoulder.

"True enough."

His hands disappeared from my shoulders but I could still feel their heat through the cotton of my dark green blouse, my body still remembered the feel of those hands on other places on my body, it made goosebumps flash over my skin again. My heart thudded dully against my ribcage as I awaited his next move, I felt his hand brush my lower back as he walked around me to face me. My system melted with the second jolt of remembrance and awareness, up close his face seemed less the old Dean, his eyes didn't hold the same light they used to. I lifted my hand in concern and touched his cheek, coldly he turned his face away and grasped my wrist.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"I lost the last thing that kept me sane."

"Sam? What's wrong with Sam?"

A small smile tugged the corners of his mouth. "Nothing. It wasn't Sam I was talking about."

I desperately prayed he was trying to use a line on me, anything to make him seem like more the Dean I knew, my Dean would never get sentimental or try to express himself with any less than his usual blunt candor with just the slightest twist of sarcasm.

"Who?" I asked, frowning.

"You."

I froze. I couldn't read his face for emotion and the way he kept bouncing from being cold to lukewarm was throwing me off balance, one minute he was all business, not willing to let anything get in the way of his answers and yet he switches to this odd Dean who shows his cards freely. He had something planned and I knew I wasn't going to like it, but what was I going to do? Run and hide? I had already tried that and it hadn't worked, face him? Without knowing what he was up to? I might be falling in his trap. Give him the cold shoulder? That was a distinct possibility, one that was slowly becoming impossible to do when my traitorous body was already warming to the alluring scent of him.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to put these groceries away." I said as icily as I could.

He lifted an eyebrow then stepped aside as I scooped up my brown paper bags and walked unsteadily towards the kitchen, my feet ached from hours spent standing in my expensive black leather pumps and my body was sweating from the intense heat outside. I could feel the tickling sensation as sweat rolled over my back and in the deep valley between my breasts. What was he up to?

_Dean_

She didn't look much different, same old Minnie with her dark brown hair wound into some silly, intricate knot topped off with a pencil speared through it, charming and just her style. I liked the way she swaggered as she entered the kitchen, her hips sliding right to left with a clumsy grace only she could pull off, I liked the way her serviceable black skirt clung to the round curve of her ample bottom but more I liked the way she was. She was a package deal, one that I wanted to keep, if I could find out why she left. I watched her methodically pull each parcel from the brown paper bags and put them away, I smiled when she tried to cover up her cabinets which were haphazardly stuffed with food and assorted other baking things. She hadn't changed.

Without asking I take a seat at the island of her kitchen and absently play with some keys that had been thrown there, I slipped my finger into the key ring and wiggled my finger so the key ring swung around. Leaning forward I watched her silently, took in the slim waist where her skirt clung or the slight arch in her back when she leaned back to put something away on a high shelf.

"Same old Minnie." I teased.

She stopped for a moment and threw a look, that I supposed was supposed to freeze me in my tracks, over her shoulder, I smiled and stood once more, intending to help her with the object. She didn't turn when I came up behind her and slid my arms along hers to take the object, didn't protest when I pushed her against the counter to slide it into place in the cabinet. Minnie didn't say anything when I stayed there, my front side pressed intimately against her back, my hands grasping both of her wrists lightly, she mewed softly when I twisted my hips and released her wrists, stepping back.

"It's a little hot in here." She squeaked and turned, her eyes wide with confusion.

"It is." I agreed not moving aside to let her pass.

She hesitated, unsure of her position. "Could you perhaps, um, move?"

"I could."

I moved, slid forward towards her then leaned forward and pressed my mouth to her ear. "I moved."

I trapped her against the counter, caging her with both my arms pressed on either side of her hips, forcing her back so I could tower over her, I pulled away from the side of her head and smiled negligently. Defiance glowed deeply in her whiskey colored eyes.

"I meant away."

"You did? I could have sworn you wanted me closer."

I knew I was confusing her, mixing up the sexual tension I knew was already churning within her, I knew if I did this long enough she would explode, that's what I wanted. The reassurance that she still wanted me, the woman who had haunted my dreams, the woman who held my last shred of humanity in her palm, the woman I hoped would protect me from the dark. I needed her, no matter how much she didn't need me.

"Dean." She whispered, hurt and tension straining her voice.

"Shh." I said, pressing my fingers to her lips. "We don't need to talk now."

She looked up, her eyes wide, her lips slightly parted and I broke. Leaning forward I captured her lips in a deep, searing kiss, her hands settled on my hips, pulling to draw me closer to her. Gently I nipped her bottom lip and drew it into my mouth, sucking lightly, rolling it between my teeth in a way I knew she enjoyed, her eyes drifted closed and her body opened to me. I settled my hands on her waist, squeezing lightly and pulling her into a deeper kiss, her hands slipped up my body and locked around my neck, a little bubble of tension popped, releasing me from my fears.

"Bedroom?" I prompted.

"Second door on the right, down that hall." She said dazedly, pointing to a hallway I could barely see.

I smiled and lifted her easily into my arms, bridal style then carried her to her bedroom where I opened the door and laid her on the bed gently before returning to the door. I didn't turn the lights on, we didn't need them. When I turned back around to face her she was up holding a box of matching in her hand and was slowly lighting some candles. So much for not needing light. Candlelight flickered over her features, deepening the rich gold color in her eyes, making her tanned skin golden, I looked at the bed.

"Black satin."

It was my fantasy, a black satin bed, candles and a beautiful woman, it represented my darkness but also my light, contrasting sharply.

"You remembered?" I said hoarsely.

"It was the only way I could keep myself from crying each night after I left."

I looked at her. Her face was downcast, slowly I moved over to her and lifted her chin with my finger, with my other hand I pulled the pencil from the bun and felt silky red blonde hair slide through my fingers. Her hair cascaded down her back and stopped just short of half her back, it curled slightly, wavy and soft and silky in my hands, gently I kissed her again, anchoring her head with my hand. Minnie mewed and pushed my jacket off impatiently, waiting as I yanked it off my shoulders and threw it on the floor, we kissed, our lips impatient for more of each other while our bodies heated. I felt her hands on the buttons of my shirt, I touched them, stilling their motion.

"Slow." I whispered against her lips. "Let's take it slow."

She nodded and locked her arms around my neck once more, I lifted her easily and laid her out on the bed, pulling her black pumps off and throwing them on the floor with my jacket. She laid quietly, watching me with smoldering eyes.

_Minnie_

I can't remember a time I've been so happy, just lying here feeling the cool satin pressed to my back, watching Dean in flickering candlelight as he moved around the bed and began unbuttoning the front of my blouse. I tensed slightly when he reached the last button and closed my eyes, I felt the fabric fall away from my chest revealing a dark green lace bra with scalloped lighter green edges. His calloused hands touched my stomach, drawing absent patterns around my belly button, dipping his finger to my navel before making a lazy path to my breasts once more. Dean slipped a finger under the top edge of my bra, pulling teasingly.

"Front clasp." I said, breathlessly.

I heard him chuckle as he laid on the bed next to me, still wearing his clothes but had removed his boots, lips touched my navel, a tongue circling my navel like his finger had. I arched slightly, already mindless in a passionate haze. His hands reached for the clasp and unclipped it easily, not taking the bra off but leaving it cupping my breasts as he lazily explored each rib with his tongue. Shockwaves of desire rolled off me like waves in the ocean and a deep pulling sensation started low in my belly, heat made my skin prickle as he nuzzled my breasts playfully before slowly pulling the sides away and revealing my tanned chest. In reaction my nipples hardened to taut diamond points, one hand gently cupped my right breast, his rough palm massaging the taut aureole and sending pinpoints of pleasure/pain through me. I twisted restlessly wanting something more but wasn't sure how to put it into words.

I whispered his name but didn't open my eyes, nearly screamed when his wet, hot mouth closed over my left nipple and sucked lightly, I arched, lifting my hips off the bed in silent invitation. _Please, _my body begged, _please end this torture. _But Dean was nowhere near finished with his tantalizing torture as he slid down my body, kissing a path down my stomach to the waistband of my skirt, his hands left my breasts and slipped over my waist to my hips where they stayed while he nuzzled my stomach.

"Please." I murmured. "Please, stay."

"I'm never leaving you."

I knew I should be concerned, but I was too wrapped up in what he was doing to my body to care what he or I was saying, without me really realized it Dean undid my skirt and slipped it off my body until all I was wearing was a pair of black thigh high stockings and matching dark green boyshort panties that clung to the curves of my lower body like a dream. I blushed softly and moaned lowly when his hands brushed the top of my left thigh and rolled my stocking off slowly, slipping it down over my thigh, kissing a path over my leg, lightly tickling the back of my knee before pulling it off with a kiss to my ankle. He moved to my right leg, rolling the stocking off, kissing down to my ankle until all that was left was my panties, I already felt naked though, already knew that he remembered every curve and spot on my body that could make me scream with pleasure.

He stepped off the bed, surprising me momentarily, I opened my eyes and looked at him with confusion then bit my lip in desire when I saw that he was slowly stripping off his own clothes. I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, letting it land in a puddle on the floor, every muscle and sinew was exactly the same, his body muscled and sinewy with strength gained from hunting. Coarse brown hairs arrowed from his abs to his waist where it disappeared beneath the waistband of his loose, light blue Levi's that hug his hips the way they should. Saliva collected in my mouth when he reached for the snap of his jeans and shivered at the rasp of the zipper, hard muscular thighs and sculpted calves came into view. Every inch of this man is perfect, even the scars that mar his warrior body are perfect.

He smiles when he turned around to catch me staring at him with a lecherous eye, but he knew that I wanted him from the moment I heard his voice echoing in the hallway when I walked inside. He knew my every move, knew every emotion, could read me better than a bible in Latin, but then again he had had a lot of practice.

"Off now." I demanded.

"Slow." He replied.

He moved towards me with panther like grace that had me lying back on the bed with a sigh, I felt the bed dip with his weight and gloried in the feeling of his body atop of mine when he kissed me. My hands wound around his neck while my legs wrapped tightly around his hips, he chuckled and unwound my legs, trailing his fingertips from my calf to my left inner thigh where he drew circles up with the inside edge of my panties. I clenched my jaw in response, biting my lip almost painfully in anticipation; silently I begged that he would go on.

I moaned again when his finger slipped inside my panties and glided along the inner, slick folds of my labia to touch the tight nubbin of flesh that had my hips flying off the bed in reaction. My legs clenched and my body went into sexual overdrive, it had been so long since I had felt the pleasure of having his body so close, been too long for me. I needed this, the intimacy of having him with me, thinking about only me, being with just me. His thumb brushed my clit again, circling lightly while two of his long blunt fingers slid inside me, a tight sensation began in my hips, making me circle them to extend the pleasure. I felt tight and hot, and hoped he felt the same as he began a thrusting motion with his hand, still circling my clit with his thumb, my head spun and my heart thundered painfully against my ribcage.

_Dean_

Things are going just that way I planned it, she's still the same Minnie, and she still wants me even if she wants to verbally deny it she can't deny what her body wants and that's me. I'm drowning in her, in her smell, her taste, her touch, the way her hands flutter over me, or the way her nails dig into the skin of my back when she's restless, I can feel her hands sliding over my front, lightly raking her nails over my chest as she follows the arrow to the waistband of my boxer briefs where she slides her hand into them playfully. I hiss and freeze when her hand wraps around my cock, squeezing lightly and shaking my resolve to do this slowly, every muscle in my body clenches and my nerves focus on the sensation of having her touch me so intimately. My eyes slide closed and I begin my thrusting motion with my hand, rubbing her clit harshly to get a response, she arches and screams softly then returns the favor but shifting her hand up and down slowly, torturing me with her slowness.

"Slow, Dean." She throws my words back in my face with a feline smile.

"Screw slow." I say roughly, trying to regain the last semblance of my control.

Without much of my usual finesse I pull off her panties and throw them on the floor along with my boxer briefs, when I come back to her, her eyes are dark and passionate, the seductress with her hair flared out on the pillow and her body lying in a position that best showed off her body. Her eyes slide down my body to my cock with interest as it stands painfully hard, jutting from the shallow valley of my hips, she curls her finger at me and I come closer, shifting her body so she's lying on her back with me on top of her, nestled in the cradle of her thighs. A low moan erupted from my body as she brushed my erection with her thigh, purposefully teasing me, I grip her thigh and kiss her, thrusting my tongue into her mouth while her hands grip my shoulders. My free hand slides down between our bodies and touches her clit again, making her gasp and arch, honeyed heat coats my finger.

Slowly I position myself at her entrance, pushing a little so I'm only slightly inside her, she gasps again and twists her hips impatiently.

"Slow." I say, gaining the reigns of control.

"No!" she moans. "More."

I shake my head and push a little more, biting my lip as I feel her tight passage knead me, trying to draw more of me inside her, I wanted to draw it out though, enjoy the moment so that if she still felt the same at least I would have one memory of her. One memory that would last me until I died. Gently I rocked, pushing into her, enjoying the tight feeling of her wrapped around me, her body pulsing with passion and lust, her heart thudding against my chest. Screaming, she scratches down my back once more, arching and clenching tightly around my cock, gripping her hips I plunge forward, filling her to the hilt and moaning myself. Pleasure scrapes over every nerve as I lay there on top of her, filling her with my cock, hearing her breathy moans in my ear, feeling pain from her scratches that I can barely distinguish as pain.

Minnie bucks beneath me, her eyes closed, a sweaty lock of hair clinging to her forehead, her face glistening in the candlelight, I watch her as I shift out of her body and thrust back into her body slowly. Her eyes fly open and meet mine, gold facets in her dark eyes glint with hazy passion and glow with unfulfilled need, I smile and kiss her deeply, beginning a rhythm of thrust and withdraw I'm sure will drive her crazy with passion. I roll my hips as I thrust, imitating the motion with my tongue.

"Dean." She whispers weakly, her body tight as a bowstring.

"Minnie." I whisper back, nipping her earlobe.

I can feel when she finally comes, her body taut, her passage soaked with honeyed warmth, her body spasming and clenching tightly around me, she arches and tilts her head back releasing an animalistic moan from deep inside her throat. Her body starts to shake as I thrust wildly in and out of her body, touching her cervix with each deep, penetrating entrance. After a while she lies quiet beneath me, breathing heavily while I reach for my own pleasure, roughly gripping her hips before thrusting once last time and spilling into her. Heavily I lay on top of her, too boneless to move and yet I do anyway to withdraw from her and hold her close to me, brushing her hair with my hands.

"I'll never let you go." I whisper.

"I don't want you do." She whispers back.


End file.
